


Freak

by heffermonkey



Series: Freak Verse (MPreg) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams was born different, and a local gang don't make his life easier because of his differences, dubbing him a 'Freak'.  Not that Danny takes any of the bullying lying down, but one against several isn't a fair fight.  To protect their son, the Williams' send Danny to live with his Uncle Marvin in Hawaii.  There, he meets Meka Hanamoa and develops a crush on Steve McGarrett.  But it isn't easy being fifteen, different and falling in love.  When Danny returns to New Jersey, they don't think they'll ever meet again, but fate has a way of bringing people back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to ALL the folks of [1_million_words community](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). The many encouragements, generally squeeing, partying, challenges and fun at that comm has been a huge help to my writing. And without the March WIP Challenge, this baby may never have gotten finished.

The wall grazed his cheek enough to make a sting and the large, heavy set bully boy behind him pushed right against the back of his neck, making him gasp in pain.

"Queer," the boy taunted. 

Danny could smell the stale stench of John's breath as he leaned in against him, spittle landing on his cheek as he struggled. He was used to the bullies, to the playground taunts, rumours and general ignorance of his peers. Everyday he dressed for school he readied himself mentally for everything people threw at him. 'Word vomit' he called it, tried to convince himself if he called it that, if he pretended sticks and stones may break his bones, but words would never hurt him, that one day it would be true.

"I saw you checking me out in the showers," John said. He was a large, brutish kid, the school yard bully who had been the pain in Danny's ass since he was ten. He lived down the block from him, so from leaving home in the morning to returning to the safe haven at night, Danny had to run the gauntlet of John and his gang.

"You wish," Danny replied dryly. He grimaced, John landed a fist right into his back.

"Fuck you Williams," John growled, Danny felt more spit land on his neck.

"Whose the fag now, lard ass," Danny said through gritted teeth, squirming and trying to turn around. Another punch landed and his cheek scraped more on the wall. He flinched, gasping at the pain, felt his shirt tear a little against the grit.

"You'll pay for that _freak_ ," John promised, spinning him around. Danny was glad he as off balance, he was small and quick on his feet and he'd never backed down from his bully. He wasn't about to start. He saw John pulling back for a punch and ducked out of the way, hearing the boy cry in pain as fist met concrete. Danny used the opportunity, surging forward as John pulled back in agony, holding his hand. His shoulder connected with John's chest and they landed in a heap on the floor, Danny trying to stay on top to keep the upper hand but John got a grip on him, rolled them over, knocking the wind out of him.

"Get the fuck off me," Danny yelled but it was useless. John was angry and he paid for being the cause of his humiliation with a punch to the jaw. The force made his head snap round and his neck pulled sharply, the pain shooting down his spine.

"Fucking freak," John grunted out, landing another punch. Danny gasped, trying to get air into his lungs, feeling wet on his lip, knowing it was split he darted his tongue over the pain, tasting blood.

John landed another blow to the side of his head, leaving Danny dazed. He felt John's thick fingers wrap around the neck of his shirt, tugging and pulling at him and he was unceremoniously dragged to his feet. Around them, John's gang were watching intently, stepping back as John began pulling at him. Danny felt alarmed. It was all well and good to get beat up in the back alleys, but John was dragging him somewhere. He tried to pull away but John had a tight grip and he was still reeling from the pain, trying to get his bearings. It was a little past five and he was supposed to be meeting friends at the arcade. His parents didn't expect him home for hours.

He stumbled and tripped, John righting him roughly but not letting go and the fight was leaving Danny, giving room to his fear instead as they ducked down one alley, then another, like a maze with only the bully boy knowing the direction.

"Let go of me," Danny tried weakly, a vain attempt to escape as they drew near to a door.

"You still a virgin Williams?" John asked, forcing the door open. "Or have you let someone fuck that freak queer ass of yours yet?"

John swung him round before pushing him and Danny landed hard on his ass, scrambling backwards as John advanced.

"Why John? You jealous because nobody will fuck you?" Danny retaliated weakly. "Look at you, you're fat, ugly, stink like shit. Only way you'd get someone to touch you, never mind fuck you, is if you paid them."

"What's it like being a fag and a freak Danny?" John laughed, advancing on him as Danny searched for an escape. One by one John's cronies were filtering into the warehouse John had dragged him into. Danny glanced nervously around, beginning to feel sick with fear. One against eight was an unfair situation.

"You tell me, you're one too," Danny spat out, rolling onto his knees. "That why you brought me here? You want some John? Want to get fucked in front of all your friends? C'mon, show them how manly you can take it up the ass."

"Fucking faggot freak," John snarled and Dannny watched him leap forward, rolling away and the other boy couldn't stop, stumbling and landing on his front on the ground. Danny took advantage, moving and straddling his back, getting him in a head lock, arm tight around his neck.

It was John's turn to gasp and struggle and Danny tightened his hold, looking up to see some of the gang moving forward.

"Tell them to back off," Danny shouted, tightening his hold and hearing John gurgling for breath. "Tell them, now."

"Dann -," John choked and his struggles were getting weaker. Danny looked up, seeing another boy about to reach for him. 

"Any closer and I fucking swear I won't let go," Danny yelled at him. "Back off. Back the fuck off."

There was a sudden commotion, the door slamming open and voices behind them. Danny flinched, letting go of John as hands landed on his shoulders. They gentled him back and to his feet and it took a few beats for him to realize it was his older brother, Mathew and some cops.

"Matty?" he questioned, standing in a daze, dizzy on his feet.

"It's okay Danny," Matty assured him, putting an arm around his shoulders to steady him. "I saw these guys take off down the alley with you, brought the cops."

"Didn't have to," Danny said with a shake of his head. He glanced at the nearest officer nervously. He'd rather not get them involved, it would just cause trouble later, after everyone got a slap on the wrists for bad behavior. "It's nothing, really."

"Doesn't look like nothing," the officer said to him, looking to John who was now on his feet, coughing and spluttering.

"You see what he tried to do to me?" John said, hand at his throat, rubbing the skin. "You saw right?"

"Yeah yeah kid, come on, you're all coming down to the station," the officer nodded with a roll of his eyes, seeing through the act.

~

Danny fidgeted in his seat, he was nervous, his palms were sweating and all he wanted was to be at the arcade with his friends. Not stuck in some Lieutenants office waiting for his dad to arrive. The Lt sat opposite him, looking at him curiously. Danny figured he was trying to understand the reasons why he was the kind of kid to draw attention to himself, the kind of kid who had a gang of bullies riding his ass every day of the week. Wasn't a day went by Danny didn't have to look over his shoulder to see if John and his cronies were around. Danny gazed about the room, avoiding looking at the man as they waited.

"You know things would be a whole lot easier if you told me what was going on between you and those boys," the Lt tried. 

Danny sighed and looked at him, taking in the concerned but stern expression. He wasn't sure look the guy was going for, intimidating, friendly, a little of both.

"Don't you have to wait for at least one of my parents to arrive before you ask me questions?" Danny said, sinking back in his seat.

"I'm just trying to understand why you were attacked Danny," The Lt replied calmly. "I don't think they'd object to that. I know this isn't the first time you've had trouble with John Flint and his friends."

Danny glanced at him in alarm, shifting in his chair suddenly uncomfortable. "What you keeping tabs on me or something?"

The Lt gave a calm shake of his head. "No. Of course not. The Flint family are well known to us, no surprise John is following in their footsteps as trouble. We keep a close eye on trouble makers. Is there a reason they've chosen you as one of their prize victims?"

"Guess they don't like me," Danny shrugged.

"You're a good kid," the Lt tried, leaning on his desk. "Can't understand why they don't."

"Do they need a reason?" Danny snapped back quickly. "They're bullies. Bullies don't have reasons, they just choose a victim and run with it. Guess I was in the wrong place at the wrong time the day they decided to make my life hell."

"So this wouldn't have anything to do with -," The Lt began. Danny looked sharply at him again, surprised, shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but he felt his cheeks flush and he closed it again, looked away. He stared at his hands that were clasped closed on this thighs and took in a long breath to keep calm. It wasn't a surprise that the Lt knew, everybody knew. People like him, 'freaks', the secret never stayed secret long.

"Is my dad going to be here soon?" Danny asked quietly. He wanted to be home, far away from the prying questions and curious eyes.

"Yes," The Lt replied. "I'm sorry Danny, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. But if these boys are making trouble because of what you are -."

"What I am?" Danny said, jerking his face up again angrily. "I'm just a kid trying to make it through one day at a time in one piece. That's what I am."

"Yes, you are," the Lt agreed with another nod. "From the looks of it, you handle yourself pretty well. But it must get hard sometimes."

"It's always hard," Danny shook his head, rolling his eyes. "It'll always be hard."

"Ah don’t be like that," the Lt assured him. "One day, I can't say when for you, but one day, it'll stop being so hard Danny."

"Yeah right," Danny replied, shaking his head with a hollow laugh. "What do you know about it? You don't wake up every day as part of the freak parade."

"Oh I know more than you think," came the reply, the Lt giving him a small smile of understanding. "I may not understand the exact circumstances, but I've heard enough horror stories from my husband to have some idea of what you're dealing with."

Danny stared in surprise at him, eyes widening at this revelation. "Is he - like me? A freak?"

The Lieutenant smiled broadly, gave a nod of his head and a soft laugh. "Yeah Danny, he's like you. And no, he isn't a 'freak'."

Danny swallowed down, leaned forward in his chair a little, his small frame dwarfed by the arms and height of it. He stared closely at the Lt, asking quietly. "You got kids?"

"Yes, we have a daughter," the Lt informed him. "She's about your age."

"And is she, I mean," Danny shifted side to side in his seat. "Is she yours? Both of yours?"

"Yes she's ours," the Lt laughed. "A natural conception."

Danny sat back and let out an exhale of breath. "Cool. That's real cool Sir."

The Lt smiled, then laughed, sitting back in his chair in amusement at Danny’s childish expression and he nodded in agreement. "Yes Danny, it really is."

~

Danny sat under the scrutiny of his parents gentle gazes, his own focus boring into the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. When he'd finally gotten home, his sisters and mom had swarmed like bees, petting at him with cloths and gauze to clean his wounds, making sure he was okay. Then his parents had chased his sisters and Matty away so they could talk in private.

"Maybe we need to start looking into the option of moving schools," his dad suggested. It wasn't the first time the idea had been raised, Danny had always been reluctant and they'd never forced the subject.

"No," Danny shook his head firmly. "Don't you get it? It isn't school that's the problem, at school I've got friends who've got my back dad. John, he lives two blocks away, how am I supposed to avoid him and his goons when they're all over the place?"

"Then maybe we should all move," his mom said softly.

"No," Danny said again. "That isn't fair either. Why should we let them drive us away? That means they win."

"Danny, we want what's best for you," his dad said calmly. "I know you can handle yourself. But what happened tonight, if Matty hadn't seen them dragging you away, who knows what they would have done. They get more dangerous every day. It isn't fair on you son, you shouldn't have to deal with that every day just because you're different."

"What about Marvin?" his mother said as silence descended again.

Danny glanced up at her in shock and surprise. "He's in Hawaii," he pointed out politely.

His mom and dad gave each other a look and Danny knew without them saying that the idea wasn't a new suggestion to them. Marvin was his dads brother, he'd lived in Hawaii for years now.

"You want to send me to Hawaii?" Danny said, staring open mouthed. "But that's so far away."

"It wouldn't be for long," his mom assured him. "It's just to give you a break from everything Danny. It isn't sending you away, you know we wouldn't do that. But do you think we don't see what goes on every day? You think I don't watch you readying yourself for a fight every morning when you get dressed, having to face those boys every day. You're fourteen years old Danny. You shouldn't have to suffer this every day of your life, I, _we_ , need to protect you from that."

"By sending me thousands of miles away?" Danny pushed his chair back angrily, standing up. "That's protecting me? To go live with some uncle I barely know. How is that fair?"

"Danny," his dad said softly, standing up and coming around the table, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's just a suggestion. You aren't going anywhere you don't want to go."

"Good because I'm not going," Danny replied, shaking his head at them both. "I don't want to go anywhere. I'm staying right here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny arrives in Hawaii and makes some new friends

Danny followed the clipped heels of the air hostess as she tottered in front of him, dragging his suitcase behind him, bag heavy on his shoulder. His knee ached and he fell a little behind, caught up in the crowd as people dashed this way and that looking for flights. Up ahead, he watched the hostess shake hands with a familiar looking man and he realised it was his uncle. Sucking in a deep breath he plowed forward to catch up, putting on a smile. He hadn't seen his uncle in three years, but he had good memories of him. Marvin was a few years younger than his dad, looked like him only Marvin was blonde, like Danny. When he came to stand before him, Marvin sized him up with a grin, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey champ," Marvin smiled, pulling him forward and Danny couldn't help but smile, giving him a quick hug before pulling back.

"Hey Marv," he replied.

They said goodbye to the attendant who'd been shadowing Danny through the flight to ensure he arrived safely. After loading up the van, Danny climbed into the passenger side and pulled on his belt.

"You tired after the flight?" Marvin asked as he pulled out into the traffic and heading home.

"No, not really," Danny shook his head, looking out over the sights. He squinted, the sun was bright and there was a humidity in the air he wasn't used to. He undid his belt and tugged off his sweat top when Marvin paused at a stop sign.

"Here," Marvin said, holding out his phone. "If you want, you can call your mom and dad, tell them you arrived safe and sound."

"Thanks," Danny said, taking the phone. He scrolled through names, finding his dads and hit the call button. Leaning against his door he looked out as the passing scenery. Hawaii was much different to New Jersey, he really did feel like he was on the other side of the world. The phone connected and he heard his dads voice, sounding distant. "Dad, hey, it's me."

He felt his throat constrict tightly as his dad said hi, asked him about his flight, if everything had been okay. It took every bit of self-control he had not to get sentimental. He rubbed at his knee, the ache ebbing away. In the end his parents had made the decision, after Flint and his gang had chased him to the docks one night, beat him up in one of the old abandoned warehouses. Flint had kicked his knee from behind, made it buckle up underneath him. Danny hadn't felt pain like it before and everything else the gang had done to him, it didn't compare to how much his leg had hurt as they had beaten him up. They'd left him, beaten, broken and he couldn't quite remember how he'd gotten to help. He just remembered limping and stumbling painfully along the docks, hearing voices, everything turning to black and waking up to the bright clinical white of a hospital room.

It wasn't fair, he was bullied, beat up, broken up and to stop it all, he had to be sent away. It caused some bitterness to settle inside him, along with the hate for Flint and his goons, for people like him, ignorant and stupid.

~

Marvin lived by the beach and Danny had made a few friends as he explored the place. It was nice leaving the house knowing he wasn't going to have to look over his shoulder all the time. Marvin introduced him to the neighbours, their son, Meka, was the same age as him and they got on from the start. Meka took him around all the local hangouts and he was welcomed into the group of friends with a warmness which made leaving all his old friends in Jersey not so bad to deal with.

Danny felt like he was living in a different world though. Hawaii was so different to what he was used to and he found it hard to change his habits. Everyone hung out in board shorts, went topless, running around the beach with surf boards under their arms or hanging out at the different shacks dotted along the walkways that ran along the coastline.

"What did you do for fun back in Jersey?" Meka asked, trying to help him fit in.

Danny thought about home, kids pouring out of houses to play street hockey, or going to the park to practice their pitching. Going to the ball park to catch the latest game. Baseball wasn't a game many of the kids played in Hawaii and any way, with his knee the way it was, Danny wasn't allowed to play any strenuous sports or ride a skateboard. Not for a while, until it healed better.

Danny just shrugged and grinned at Meka, trying to hide how much he missed home. "We just, hung out."

Meka laughed, slapped him on the back and dragged him along the beach, promising to teach him how to surf and how to dress appropriately for the Hawaiian climate. Danny preferred his jeans to board shorts, no matter the temperature. And nothing would persuade him to wear flip flops.

"What about girls?" Meka asked as they lay out on the beach after a swim. Danny liked swimming, his knee didn't ache so much in the water and he knew it was good excercise for it. "You have a girlfriend back in Jersey?"

Danny felt suddenly self concious, falling quiet and looking out over the great expanse of ocean before them. Waves lapped up onto the shore a little down from where they sat on the wet sand. 

"No, no girlfriend," Danny said shaking his head.

"Boyfriend?" Meka suggested and Danny turned to look at him sharply. Was it that obvious he was different?

Meka shrugged and laughed, reaching over to give him a light shove. "What? You think I'd freak out? My brothers gay, I ain't got no problem with it. So did you?"

"No," Danny admitted. "No boyfriend neither. Hey, don't tell anyone all right. That I'm - you know."

Meka looked at him curiously and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Hey Danny, it's all right you know, people knowing. It'll make things a whole lot easier for you if you don't keep secrets."

"Yeah right," Danny snorted sarcastically. "Why do you think I'm here Meka? People knew my secrets, they didn't like it, so I got carted thousands of miles away to stay safe."

"Yeah well, I don't know how things go down in Jersey, but I'm telling you Danny, here, you won't get no trouble for saying your gay," Meka assured him. "I promise you that."

"Whatever," Danny shrugged with a shake of his head. "Look I don't care if people know if I'm gay or not. I got other things I don't need them knowing about. Getting bullied for being gay is the least of my problems."

"What are you talking about brah?" Meka asked with a frown.

"Nothing," Danny said with a sigh, standing up quickly. "It's nothing. Look I gotta go, I said I'd be home early tonight. I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Hey wait up, I'll walk back with you," Meka said as Danny began crossing the sands. He fell into step by him but Danny hunched his head down, kept himself to himself. "Hey look, Danny, if you need to talk about something-."

"I don't," Danny shook his head. "It's all right okay. It's just stuff I need to deal with. I didn't mean anything, just forget it okay."

"Meka, aloha," a voice interrupted. Meka paused, putting a hand on Danny's arm to halt him.

"Steve, aloha brah," Meka said happily. "You enjoy your vacation."

"Yeah great, thanks."

Danny looked up, feeling his mouth go suddenly dry as he took in the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life standing beside them. This 'Steve' was dressed in board shorts and nothing else, showing off a gorgeous body, well toned, rich tanned complexion. Long slender neck leading up to a set jaw, high cheeks, blue piercing eyes. His hair was dark and fell over his brow a little. Danny stared, open mouthed and felt Meka put a hand on his arm in introduction.

"Oh, um, this is Danny Williams, he's new around here. Lives next door to me," Meka explained. "Danny, this is Steve McGarrett. He lives a few doors down from us."

"Aloha brah," Steve said with a smile that made Danny blink, a dazzling display of teeth, kind of smile that reached his eyes and made them dance. He'd crushed on guys before but never like this. This was something completely different. 

Danny swallowed down on the dryness in his throat, tried to get his mind in gear as he shook the other boys hand, recorded the memory of that first touch, how his palm tingled against Steve's. 

"Hi," he managed to choke out.

"You move here with your parents?" Steve asked conversationally.

"Uh, no," Danny shook his head, trying to get his brain into gear before he sounded like a complete dork. "No, my uncle Marvin, I moved in with him. My family is still back in New Jersey."

"Oh," Steve said, with a slight frown, as if he were trying to figure out Danny's circumstances.

"Yeah, uh, nice to meet you but I gotta go," Danny turned to Meka, gave him a shrug. "I told Marv I'd be home by six, I gotta run."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Meka agreed with a nod, following as Danny moved off across the sand again, leaving them both behind. He heard Meka say goodbye, extending an invitation to Steve for the barbeque his family were having that weekend. 

"I'm sure we'll be there," Steve replied, making Danny's heart thump hard in his chest at the idea of seeing him again.

~  
They didn’t need to leave the house until last minute, leaving via the back door and walking over the lanai, onto the beach and around to the back of Meka’s house where people already flooded the sand and lanai. The barbeque was smoking, drinks lain out on a table and Meka punched Danny on the arm seeing him arrive and dragged him off to join their friends who had taken up a corner of the lanai for themselves. Danny slumped down by Meka, noting Steve was there at the back of the crowd in conversation with a few of the boys he’d been introduced too. A few girls had joined them and Meka introduced him to the faces he didn’t know, including a heavy set boy called Kamekona and a blonde, cheeky looking girl called Mary who he learned was Steve’s younger sister.

There was time to kill before the food was ready and the group of kids moved off onto the sand, tossing a ball about and having fun, working on their appetites. Danny found himself constantly looking for Steve in the crowd, chiding himself for being so stupid, knowing it was a crush and unsure what to do about it. He concentrated on the game, but he still needed to be careful and couldn’t run as fast as he usually would or dodge about like the others. Every now and then he’d let everyone run ahead or around as he drifted to the ‘sidelines’ to watch and give his leg a break, rubbing at the ache, cursing Flint yet again for causing his troubles.

“You okay?” a voice asked and he turned, flushing under the intense scrutiny as Steve loomed beside him. Danny hadn’t ever felt self concious about his height, but Steve held himself confidently, his height accentuated by his smaller stature beside him.

“Yeah just my knee,” Danny replied, waving off his pain. “I hurt it back in Jersey, I gotta take it easy, it’s still healing.”

“Ah okay,” Steve nodded in understanding. “I was beginning to think you were some kind of haole wimp of something.”

Danny scowled up at him suddenly but saw nothing but a teasing glint in Steve’s expression, gleaming all the more when he saw his reaction.

“I can be pretty fast when I fire on all cylinders,” Danny protested, straightening up.

Steve grinned and laughed, nodding his head, “I’ll hold you too that D.”

“Steve, c'mon brah,” a voice yelled at them and Steve turned from him, dashing off to join the game again, leaving Danny standing with a heart beating harder and faster than ever after the brief exchange of words, the casual way Steve had said ‘D’ like some close friend.

The game was suspended while they ate, settling down with plates brimming with food, teenage appetites like never ending pits. Danny found himself sat by Steve, legs and arms touching as everyone squeezed in to sit and eat and though Meka held him in conversation he kept one ear listening to Steve talking, laughing, making jokes, being a goof, aware of how warm is skin felt against his. Part of him wanted to shut Meka up or ignore him just so he could fully concentrate on Steve but he kept quiet, nodded and answered when he should and hoped his feelings for the other boy weren’t evident. He didn’t even know if Steve was straight or gay and even if he were gay, why would he be interested in him?

Food devoured the kids headed off to the beach again one by one, but Danny stayed where he was, his knee beginning to throb after the earlier excursions and he knew pushing it wouldn’t speed up the healing process.

“You coming for round two?” Steve asked as he put his plate on the ground by their feet to discard later.

“Nah, I shouldn’t,” Danny shook his head. “Or this knee won’t ever heal right.”

“How’d you hurt it anyway?” Steve asked curiously.

Danny paused, he hadn’t told anybody but Meka his reasons for being there, about the beating he’d gotten from Flint and the gang. 

“I got jumped by a gang back home,” Danny answered, looking Steve in the eye. “They didn’t like me for many reasons and began bullying me for the last three years. Only the bullying got worse all the time until they did a number on me and my mom and dad figured sending me away would be the best thing. Guess they thought it would give me a break.”

“Doesn’t sound very fair,” Steve said without missing a beat, Danny noting he made no comment or reference to his being gay. “Sending you away because a gang jumped you.”

“It isn’t but,” Danny shrugged and sighed. “I guess I see their point. Was beginning to get exhausting, looking over my shoulder day after day wondering what they were going to do next.”

“Sounds like a pretty ignorant bunch,” Steve said, jaw set in a hard line. “They didn’t get charged?”

“Yeah but nothing serious,” Danny replied. “My parents just had enough, I mean about watching me suffer it out day after day. So they made the decision and I guess, well, I guess I just got tired. I don’t know how long I’ll be here for, maybe a few months, maybe longer.”

“Must be hard, not being with your family,” Steve said sympathetically.

“It’s okay I guess, once you get used to all the sand and the sound of the ocean interrupting your sleep, the heat and the sweat,” Danny half moaned with a roll of his eyes.

Steve rolled his eyes back at him, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. “Yeah well, at least here you’ll just get bullied for being a haole,” he teased lightly. “And maybe you are a wimp, seeing as a little sand and heat affects you’re delicate disposition.”

Danny stared at him open mouthed, biting down on a ‘fuck you’ that he would have said had there not been so many people around. Steve just grinned, laughed and stood, extending a hand to pull him to his feet. 

“Well if you don’t want to play a game, how about a walk over the beach?” he suggested, heading off before Danny could reply.

Danny followed, at a slight loss as to his feelings and wondering if he liked Steve or understood his sense of humour. Steve walked with long strides and Danny had to hurry to catch up, knee twingeing at the speed. “Hey bean pole, slow down,” he muttered as they headed towards the shoreline and along over the sands.

Steve paused, waiting for him to catch up with laughing eyes, his mouth twisting into a grimace as he looked past Danny.

“Hey guys, mind if we come along,” Mary said, Danny turning to see her and some of her friends following them.

“Yeah we do,” Steve nodded grimly. “Get lost Mare.”

Danny, knowing what it was like to have sisters, didn’t sympathise as Mary squared up to her brother at the dismissal. The girls with her giggled as the two began arguing and Danny drifted between them to shut them up.

“Gees, okay fine, come along,” Danny said raising his voice. “It’s a free beach.”

Steve and Mary both shut up, mouths pinching and Mary turned to her friends as Steve turned and began striding away again. Danny once more hurried to catch up, Mary and her friends on their heels but Steve’s mood had soured and Danny wished he’d just let Steve tell his sister to get lost until she’d gone away. His knee hurt at the speed and he began limping along, Steve in a sullen mood, Mary and her friends laughing and splashing in the waves being a nuisance. Danny halted, realising in Steve’s mood and Mary’s interest in her friends he was forgotten, ignored and watched as they moved along, leaving him trailing behind.

Without a word he turned around, heading back towards Meka’s place, seeing him and his friends having fun on the beach. Danny realised for all that he’d been there a few weeks trying to fit in, he’d always be the outsider, the haole who lived with his uncle and wasn’t really part of their world. He complained about things they loved and took for granted as normal in their lives. Until he’d moved to Hawaii Danny had barely went to the beach, rarely swam, played sports in parks not beaches. His activity had been playing in the neighbourhood streets, exploring the abandoned warehouses of the docks and having his friends over for pizza and playing video games. They went to the old arcade or watched the latest action movie at the local cinema. He was a world away from that here, with people who didn’t understand him and who he didn’t understand, they spoke different, sometimes they spoke an entirely different language. That was the most frustrating thing, it bothered him that he didn’t understand, that he worried they were talking about him and he didn’t even know it.

“Hey,” Steve said from behind him, but Danny kept walking, irritated that he’d been forgotten when Steve had gone into a mood about his sister. “Hey D, what’s up?”

“My knee hurts, I’m going back to Meka’s,” Danny replied irritably. 

“Shouldn’t walking do it good?” Steve questioned slyly.

“Yeah walking,” Danny snapped, pausing to look at him. “Not a route march across the beach.”

“Not my fault you can’t keep up,” Steve said defensively.

“I could if my knee didn’t hurt like a son of a bitch,” Danny said, voice rising. He wondered how this boy who he really really liked could be such a stupid idiot. “Any ways, you seemed to have forgotten I was with you.”

“If I’d forgotten you then why’d I come after you?” Steve challenged and Danny shrugged, shaking his head at him.

“God you’re irritating, you have an answer for everything?” Danny said to him exasperated.

“Most of the time,” Steve nodded.

“I’m going back to Meka’s,” Danny said with a groan and roll of his eyes.

“I’ll come with you,” Steve said, falling easily into step beside him.

“Don’t bother, go play with your friends,” Danny said, waving a hand at the guys playing soccer on the beach.

“I’d rather go with you,” Steve replied and Danny cast him a glance, wondering what that meant.


	3. Chapter 3

The summer vacation ended and Danny had been glad he'd arrived before the new school term had begun. That way he'd made friends and knew some of the faces as he grew accustomed to the surroundings. School was school no matter where you went, so he settled into classes, his likes and dislikes of certain subjects same as before. He found he did miss his friends, especially after school when they would have taken their skate boards and explored the neighbourhood, trying out new tricks at the docks or in old roads rarely used by cars.

His knee was doing decidedly better, but he was still excused from strenuous activity until it was stronger. He lamented at the lack of baseball being played, but he enjoyed sitting on the bleachers watching football practice. It didn't take him long to figure out Steve had definite potential, he was a good player, fast and evidently well like by his team mates. But more often than not he couldn't enjoy the moments of watching Steve practice alone. Meka often found him on the bleachers, so there was always a group of them sitting somewhere. 

Danny also found himself getting some unwanted attention. Thankfully it wasn't bullies this time, but Mary and her friends. It didn't take him long to figure out they were trying to flirt with him and rumours of his sexuality had evidently failed to circulate. Meka knew, but he'd never spoken about it with the other guys. When Mary and her friends made more than obvious advances one afternoon at a late practice, Danny turned to Meka and the gang with a roll of his eyes to find them all quite amused by his predicament.

He had sisters, so he considered Mary a nice girl but also a pain in the butt. He was surprised that she continued her flirtations when he obviously had no interest in her. Even someone playing hard to get didn't put up as much resistance as he did.

"So maybe we could meet up on the weekend, go to the movies or something?" Mary was saying to partially deaf ears. Danny was half heartedly working on an english assignment and caught up watching Steve running laps around the field. He felt a hand on his knee and looked down, Mary's hand giving his knee a squeeze before trailing up his thigh and okay, enough was enough already.

He instinctively jerked his leg away, brushing her hand aside and tried letting her down easy. "Uh, I don't think so Mare. Thanks but no thanks."

Mary didn't give up so easily and it wasn't the first time he wished it was her brother flirting and trying so hard with him.

"Well we don't have to go to the movies, we could hang out at the beach," Mary advanced again, sliding up closer. Danny could hear the muffled laughs of his friends behind him. Fuck the lot of them for making him suffer this. "Go for pizza?"

"Look Mary, you're a really nice girl," Danny began _when not being a pain in the ass_ he said silently to himself. "But I think you've got the wrong idea. I'm not interested in you, not in that way."

"What's wrong with me?" Mary exclaimed and Danny knew he should have phrased that differently. Three sisters and still he hadn't learned how to be tactical when he spoke his mind. Girls always got so defensive when they didn't get their own way, she was young, naieve and doggedly stubborn. "Come on Danny, you'd like me if you got to know me."

"I do like you, just not that way," Danny assured her. "It isn't going to happen, so just drop it okay? I'm sorry."

Mary sat back and blinked rapidly, a frown furrowing her brow like she couldn't figure out what she'd done wrong. Danny felt guilty even though there was nothing to be guilty about and the air turned tense. Even Meka and the guys had shut up and he glanced around to see them all focusing on anything but him and Mary. Mary's friends were nearby, all gaping and whispering to one another. Mary was popular, likeable, so most of the guys liked her flirtations and it was rare she got knocked back.

"Danny," Mary tried for sweet and sultry, hand on his knee again. Fuck why didn't she get it? "Come on, we'd have a fun time."

He stared at her, she was thirteen years old, just like his little sister, and she was throwing herself at one of the 'older boys', that he understood partly. It was like some highschool victory to date someone older, even if it was only by a year or so. He even appreciated that she liked him that much, but still, throwing herself at him like she was would do nothing but ruin her reputation. He and Matty had done well to curb ther younger sisters from acting in such ways when they saw them at school, though it usually fell on deaf ears. Girls could be so stubborn sometimes.

"I said forget it Mary," he said firmly, pulling away and standing up, voice rising enough to draw attention from other bystanders on the stands. He waved a hand between them. "This, it's never going to happen."

Mary stood up too, cheeks crimson and he knew he'd embarassed her, in front of her friend and his. He glanced off to the field and noticed a few people looking, Steve included and he reached down to grab his stuff. Mary had moved off to join her friends and he looked at Meka and the guys with a roll of his eyes. He stopped short as he picked up his back pack.

_'What a freak.'_

He spun around to see the group of girls whispering and glancing at him, Mary fuming and blushing fierce amongst them. They all spoke in low tones but he didn't miss the context of what they were saying.

'Forget it Mare, you can do so much better than him.'

'Yeah he's just some haole from the mainland.'

'Why wouldn't he be interested in you? He's a freak Mary, I always thought he was a little weird.'

Danny felt tears spring up in his eyes. There was that word again. Freak. Would it follow him around forever? He stared at them until one or two of the girls realised he was watching them, which only caused them to gossip more.

'Gee's what's wrong with him. Look at his face. He really is weird.'

'What a freak boy.'

Danny swallowed down, hugging the work he'd been studying to his chest so it didn't all fall to the ground. He didn't have the patience to shove it into his back pack and instead moved away.

"Danny where you going?" Meka called after him. "Ignore them. C'mon man."

"Yeah brah, don't go," Kamekona said also, encouraging him to stay put.

But Danny put his head down, quickly making as escape down the steps of the bleachers to head home. His eyes stung, he couldn't give a fuck what the girls were saying, he was used to gossips, but it was the memories of that word and it haunting him every day that had him upset. He wasn't watching where he was going and rammed straight into the solid form of Steve who had been heading over to see what the fuss was about.

"Shit," Danny exclaimed as his stuff fell to the ground. He got to his good knee and began stuffing it into his back pack, the sting of tears still in his eyes.

"D, you okay?" Steve asked with concern, crouching beside him.

"Everything's fine," Danny snapped back in reply, zipping up his bag and picking it up. "I gotta go."

He stood and moved past Steve, wiping the back of his hand over his eyes, tears more than threatening. He gritted his teeth and chided himself for being so sensitive. What a baby.

"Danny you're upset, what happened? Did Mary say something to you?" Steve said, grabbing his arm and pulling him round to face him.

"No, fuck just," Danny said angrily. He didn't need this right now. "Just leave me alone okay? I want to be left alone."

With that that he pulled away from Steve, turned around and stormed off.

~

Danny avoided hanging out with his friends for a few days. It was the weekend, so he stayed holed up in his room and ignored any attempts they made to draw him out. He watched them on the Saturday evening as they dissappeared into the distance, before escaping out of the house and heading in the opposite direction, glad of his own company. It wasn't until he'd been walking and thinking for twenty minutes or so that he realised he wasn't as alone as he'd assumed.

"Hi," Steve said from behind him. 

Danny stopped and turned in shock, gaping at him before he collected his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you could use the company," Steve shrugged. "You can't avoid us all forever Danny."

"I'm not avoiding anyone," Danny said with a shake of his head. "I just needed to be alone for a while."

"Meka told me what happened," Steve explained as Danny turned away to begin walking again. Steve fell easily into step beside him. "Though he doesn't understand why it's got you all upset like it has. You just up and left. Unless you thought it was because they'd figured out you were gay and thought somehow that would make you a target."

"What, wait, how'd you-," Danny said, stopping again and turning to look at him. "Did Meka tell you I was gay?"

Steve's eyebrows raised up and he frowned, shaking his head. "No, he didn't have too. Most of us have you figured out. My little sister and her friends are just too dumb to see it. It's been amusing seeing her try so hard, knowing it wouldn't get her anywhere. That girl would miss a clue if it was written out on a placard in front of her."

"Yeah ha ha, very funny, I found it so amusing," Danny rolled his eyes. "How long have you guys known?"

"What, that you're gay?" Steve said, still surprised Danny didn't know he knew. "Well for me, pretty much since we first met. Think it's the same for the guys. I mean come on D, we're teenagers, girls and relationships are all most guys our age talk about. Only you don't join in. You never talk about the 'girls' back in New Jersey or of having a girlfriend back there."

"So you figured I was gay from that?" Danny asked with a frown. It was so cliche.

"Well no," Steve shook his head with a smile. "There's other things. Like you coming to watch football practice every chance you get or the fact you never flirt with any of the girls at school. You don't have a thing like most of the guys for the new science teacher, Miss Kalili."

"Again, all circumstantial," Danny pointed out but Steve had a point. He frowned and looked at Steve, head half cocked to the side. "Hey, come to think about it, you don't do any of those things either."

Steve smirked and rolled his eyes. "Gees Williams, how long does it take you to get a clue? You're as bad as Mary."

"You mean-," Danny began before pausing as Steve nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course I am," Steve informed him. "I thought everybody knew that, I thought you knew. Which has been really frustrating because I've really wanted you to flirt with me only you haven't so I figured I wasn't your type. I settled for being your friend because I like you Danny, you're a good guy. If I couldn't have you as a boyfriend, at least I could have you as a friend."

"Wait, you - you like me?" Danny blurted out, running a hand through his hair. This was all a lot to take in so suddenly. "You wanted me to flirt with you?"

"Well I've wanted to do a hell of a lot more, but flirting would be a start," Steve teased with a nod. "Sorry if this is a shock to you. You aren't the only gay teenager in Hawaii you know. But you're the only one I've wanted to seriously date and make out with."

"But you never said anything," Danny said, feeling suddenly foolish. How'd he completely miss the signs. Maybe he was being cliche himself, or maybe his life back in New Jersey had made him cynical to how open people were towards people like himself. People seemed more accepting in Hawaii, especially younger people.

"Didn't think I had too," Steve shrugged. "I mean I thought Meka may have at least pointed it out if anything."

"He told me his brother was and that it wasn't something I should feel I had to keep quiet about," Danny said with a shrug. Now he just felt stupid. "I don't have a problem with people knowing really, but back home, it was tough, I wanted a clean start here so I've kept it quiet."

"Meka was right, you shouldn't hide who and what you are D," Steve said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't anything to be ashamed of."

Danny looked at him with a frown, giving a shake of his head. "I'm not ashamed of being gay."

"So why did you run off like that after Mary threw yourself at you?" Steve said, brow furrowing again. "You know what girls are like. They can get bitchy when they want to be."

"I didn't _run off_ ," Danny said rolling his eyes.

"You left in a hurry and you were upset D," Steve pointed out knowingly. "I saw you crying so don't deny it. I figured one or two of them had said something about your being gay that upset you."

Danny sighed and shook his head again. That wasn't why he had been upset, but he wasn't prepared to tell Steve the truth on that score. There were some things he was going to keep secret. Being gay he was fine being open about, being a freak of nature was quite different. Steve wouldn't understand. As far as Danny could figure, no other boy he knew here was the same as him, no other men either when he thought of his uncles friends and people they'd met. He'd not met any fathers who'd naturally conceived and though it had been mentioned in one or two of his science classes, it was quickly glossed over because of course, it was so rare and unnatural that why would more information be given on the subject? He was one of the few freaks walking the Earth and how could he explain that to Steve?

"It wasn't that," Danny said when he saw Steve looking at him with concern, seeing him lost in thought.

"Then what-," Stvee started but Danny cut him off.

"Look just, forget it," Danny said gently with a shake of his head. "I'm not ashamed of being gay okay? I appreciate your sister has excellent taste, even if I can't reciprocate the feelings. Maybe I should talk to her and clear things up. She's a nice girl, a bit of a pain sometimes but I've got three sisters, so I know what that's like. Things just got a little heated, especially considering Meka and the guys were in on the joke and her friends were blindly encouraging her. It's over now, it happened and I want to move on from it. I just needed a break from everyone to clear my thoughts on some stuff."

"Okay," Steve nodded in agreement. "I get that. But you know if you ever need to talk, you've got friends here Danny. People who like you, maybe even more than like you."

He rubbed his fingers on Danny's shoulder with a lame smile that made Danny snort with laughter.

"If this is your attempt at a flirtatious come on babe, you gotta practice more," Danny laughed, feeling the tension breaking a little. He'd successfully evaded any more questions that would have led to him having to lie about his bigger secret. Now that he knew about Steve, he was eager to flirt back.

Steve shrugged and laughed himself, stepping closer. "I'll practice on you."

Danny sensed a new kind of tension, the kind of tension that made his skin prickle and stomach flip. He'd been holding back for weeks since he'd met Steve, keeping his distance thinking he'd have no interest at all in him. He felt his arm tremble as Steve's fingers trailed down his skin and connected with his hand, their fingers naturally entwining. This kind of practice he could definitely get involved with, as Steve lifted his other hand to cup the back of his neck.

Danny had kissed other guys, but when Steve kissed him it took him by surprise. Everything suddenly went still, the kiss lasting a few seconds before Steve pulled quickly away, like he was unsure he'd done the right thing. He couldn’t escape very far because Danny reached out a hand and snagged his fingers into his t-shirt. Steve looked shy and vulnerable and Danny felt his lips tingle from Steve’s touch.

Kissing hadn’t been like this with his few other boyfriends, it had been nice, but this, kissing Steve, that felt like perfection.

~  
Danny was surprised at how open from the start Steve was about their changing relationship. He was so used to hiding or being secretive about his sexuality as well as his other secret, that being open about it was a foreign feeling for him. Steve wanted to hold hands or be touching him and holding him all of the time. Danny quickly learned he was what his mother would have called an old romantic, in fact for a fifteen year old, Steve could be pretty old fashioned which Danny found endearing. They'd kissed on the Saturday and come Monday, Steve carried his books under one arm as the other was slung around his shoulders as they walked to school together.

Meka walked with them, prattling on about nothing in particular, having mentioned their newfound reltionship only once by saying 'it's about time you both got a clue brah'. Danny learned Steve had made it clear with Mary just why her advances towards Danny had been turned down and for the moment she was inclined to avoid him, possibly to save herself some embarrassment. As they neared school, Danny became acutely aware of how Steve leaned against him, how they walked in step, how nice it felt to be held close and how it would be perceived by everyone else. He caught a few glances their way as others kids trickled into the school grounds, hanging around until the bell sounded. Danny became increasingly tense and pulled himself away with floundering hesitation.

"Uh, you know I'm gonna head in, I've got a few notes I want to add to my English essay," he said quickly, feeling his cheeks flush, it felt like all eyes were on him and he didn't even dare look at Steve. What kind of boyfriend was he going to turn out to be if he couldn't even stand a few mocking looks from his peers? It had been a completely bad idea, they shouldn't have started anything. It was bad enough fitting in being the outsider, never mind adding to his problems. If people ever found out his deeper secret, life would be unbearable.

"Wait up, I'll walk you," he heard Steve say but he walked on quickly, giving a shake of his head.

"I'll see you later," Danny shouted over his shoulder, putting his head down.

He and Steve didn't have many classes together, so he managed to avoid him until lunch break when their group usualy gathered on the grass on the northside of the school. He'd brought a packed lunch, but he was reluctant to go meet everyone, knowing Steve would probably get touchy feely with him. He really really wanted that himself, a ten minute makeout would definitely be a perk to it being a Monday at school. If only they could be somewhere private. He was thinking of ditching everyone, making an excuse for getting some extra study in at the library, only Meka and Kamekona cornered him and their usual back and forth banter meant he couldn't get a word in as they headed for the grass.

Most of the guys were already there, but no Steve and Danny felt a dip of dissapointment in his gut not seeing him present. As he was placing down his bag, arms wrapped around his waist and held him tight as Steve planted a kiss on his cheek. Though it was in full view of everyone, Danny couldn't help but smile as Steve let go of him and moved around him with a grin, hand on his arm. 

"Miss me?" he asked, eyes like a puppy dogs.

"You're a goof," Danny laughed rolling his eyes and giving him a playful push.

"What we got for lunch?" Steve said, pulling him down to sit beside him.

" _I_ have pastrami, ham and mu'tz, with a layer of mayo," Danny said, retrieving the paper bag from his backpack. "Courtesy of Chez Marv. Can take the guy out of Jersey, but you can't take Jersey out of the guy."

Steve screwed up his nose and gave a sigh, "You'll end up with heart problems."

"Thanks for that," Danny snorte, unwrapping his sandwich. "Seriously babe, such a nice thing for you inform me of. I appreciate it."

Steve laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "What, I can't be concerned about my boyfriends future health?"

Danny sobered up at that remark, realising he'd gotten so carried away flirting with Steve that he'd forgotten they had an audience of their peers around. He looked over to where some of the guys were grinning over at them, but most were pre occupied complaining about classes or what they looked forward to after school. He'd been expecting scathing looks and sarcastic comments. He was beginning to realise he had a lot of hang ups from his old school and what he'd had to suffer the last few years. He relaxed, looking at Steve who was tucking into a ham salad sandwich. Not enough ham, too much salad in Danny's opinion. He grinned and leaned against him, putting a hand on his knee where his legs were crossed and Steve smiled, putting a hand lightly around his waist.

From then on Danny worked on being less worried about what people would say. Days turned into weeks and he and Steve 'dated', going to the movies, the mall, doing stuff just the two of them as well as hanging out with their friends. It was the longest relationship Danny had had, especially without anybody giving him grief about his being gay. It was nice, being easy and open about who he was, not being constantly hounded by bullies. Steve was the first person he told almost everything too outside of his family, about Flint and his gang bullying him. About the daily gauntlet getting to school, having to watch out for himself day in and day out. 

But the one thing he couldn't bring himself to tell Steve about was his secret. His deepest fear not only was everyone at school finding out, but Steve knowing. After all, why would he want to be with him, the outsider who was also a weird freak?

Losing Steve, that would be the hardest thing of all.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve had come round to do some studying, which surprisingly, he and Danny actually accomplished on a regular basis together. Of course the reward was making out at the end of it.

"Hey, you got a pen?" Steve yelled after him as Danny dissappeared down the hall to fetch refreshments. He searched the various spaces in Danny's room, dresser, computer desk and bedside table for one but saw nothing.

"My bag," Danny shouted back along the hall.

Steve looked around, grabbing the bag where it lay in a heap by the desk. Steve smirked at the untidiness of the room, knowing to Danny, there was a method to the madness. It made Steve's fingers itch wanting to straighten everything up, _clean freak_ Mary always called him. He guessed it was good prep for if he got into the Navy. He set the bag on the bed and opened it up, pulling out school books in search of a pen. Danny's bag was filled with junk, a half drunk bottle of soda, loose papers, a comic, headphones. Steve sighed and sank his hand into the depths in hopes he'd prise a pen from the bottom, fingers curling around more mess and pulling it out. Crumpled papers, sweet wrappers and the likes fell to the bed and Steve rolled his eyes, thinking it was a hopeless cause. Then his eyes settled on something that was strange, considering they were in Danny's bag. Curiously he picked up the small nub, a few inches long, still in it's wrapper but he lived in a house with a mother and sister, there was no mistaking what they were. 

Why would Danny have tampons in his bag?

He heard the sound of footsteps returning and with slight panic and feeling guilty as if he would be caught doing something he shouldn't, he quickly stuffed the rubbish back into the bag, tampons and all before Danny stood in the doorway, soda's in hand, bag of chips under his arm.

"You find one?" Danny asked and Steve looked at him with momentary shock.

"Uh, no," he said shaking his head quickly. He'd found something, just not what he was expecting. "I'm afraid to find what's buried at the bottom of this thing."

He laughed off his nerves, hoping Danny didn't suspect anything and Danny grinned, crossing the room and handing him a bottle. He grabbed the bag, dug his fingers into a side pocket and pulled out a biro. 

"Here goof," he said, wagging the pen under Steve's nose.

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed it, sitting on the bed and picking up his history book. He had half a paper to finish and he imersed himself in the task so he could distract himself from asking Danny about what he'd found. Danny settled on the floor beside him, pulling books out of his bag and settling in for some math study. For an hour they held out from giving up and moving on to more fun activities together. Steve got a cramp in his hand by the time he was three thirds through finishing and Danny was beginning to get a headache from all the numbers, but he was good at math, he got it. It made sense to him, so he was confident what he was studying was sticking in his brain. He glanced up when Steve shoved his work aside with a sigh, rubbing his temples and grabbing another handful of chips he'd been munching on over the hour. Danny put his own book aside and sat up on his knees, resting his hands on Steve's legs.

"So, what do you want to do? Movie, games?" he said, figuring they needed a break, waving towards the tv and games console beside it.

Steve glanced at the window, the rain hitting wildly off the pane. Sighing he shrugged and nodded. He was more outdoorsy, computer games hadn't been his thing in the last few years, he preferred sports and exercise or hanging out on the beach.

"Movie I guess," he agreed.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," Danny smirked, standing and grabbing the remote from his bedside cabinet.

Danny channel surfed for the first ten minutes which began driving Steve nuts until finally he grabbed the remote off him and tuned it to a station, rolling his eyes at Danny, bumping his shoulder against him. "Just settle on something already."

Danny smirked again, the kind of smile that Steve was learning meant Danny was amused by him and his ways. Sighing heavily earned him a mocking laugh from Danny and he tossed the remote onto the mattress, giving Danny a playful shove of mild annoyance.

"God you're a tight wad," Danny laughed at him, shoving him back. "Look at you, cooped up you're bouncing off the walls. You hate being stuck inside don't you?"

"Do you even see where you live now?" Steve grinned back. "All that open space, places to explore and you prefer to be cooped up inside playing stupid computer games or turning comatose in front of the tv."

"Um, it may have passed your notice GI Joe, but there's a storm going on outside currently," Danny pointed out. "What do you propose we do?"

"Well, we could make out," Steve blurted out suddenly, watching Danny smile again, reading him openly as usual.

"Gees McGarrett, don't beat around the bush," Danny laughed, giving him a poke.

"Oh please, it's what we always do," Steve said knowingly. "And don't think I don't realise a good oppurtunity when I see one, Marv's out until late tonight. Just us, here, by ourselves. Makes a difference to sneaking off when we get a chance."

"You know I do like hanging out with you and not just because I get to make out with you," Danny told him. "Even though that is my favourite thing to do with you."

"Good, that makes two of us," Steve nodded in agreement. "So can we get on with it? You said it, I'm going stir crazy, need something to take my mind off being stuck indoors."

"Such a romantic," Danny said rolling his eyes, but he kicked off his shoes before moving further onto the bed, back up against the headboard. Steve didn't waste time in joining him, crowding into him, knees either side of his thighs so he could settle onto his lap, hands cupping his face.

Each tryst they'd had had made them less nervous, the kissing had become addictive, like they couldn't get enough of one another. Sometimes it was desperate, all tongue and harsh breaths. Other times it was slow, tentative and exploratory. Now, as well as the kissing, hands explored each others bodies, stealing under shirts and t's, fingertips and palms stroking and caressing warm skin. Danny liked the slender frame of Steve, the developing muscles of his stomach and chest. Steve favoured Danny's broad shoulders, how they belied his frame, like a hidden strength for someone small of stature.

They peeled apart with harsh, deep breaths, sharing each others air. Steve squeezed Danny's shoulders and sucked in a deep breath, stealing himself for the reaction as he dared ask the question that had been bothering him. He just couldn't get the thought of it out of his head, it was too confusing to figure out for himself.

"Danny," he said, unable to meet his eyes, feeling a flush on his skin as the words developed on his tongue. "Why do you have tampons in your bag?"

He felt Danny's hands freeze on his skin, digging in like the question had hit him with a sudden blow. Danny tensed, jerking in response as he pulled his hands free, pushing him back.

"What?" Danny asked in a small voice, shocked and angered.

Steve forced himself to look at him, seeing Danny staring wildly at him, panicked and afraid. Like an animal caught in a trap.

"What the fuck -," Danny spat out, shoving him harder and Steve moved off him, watching Danny roll away to stand by the bed opposite him.

"I'm sorry, I just," Steve tried to explain. "When I was looking for the pen, they were just there. It's a little weird you know?"

"Yeah, weird, I get it," Danny spat out at him. "Weird even for a freak."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Steve shrugged. "It's just strange is all."

"Maybe you should leave," Danny said, turning away from him, cheeks burning.

"What? Come on Danny," Steve said in surprise. He didn't understand Danny's reaction and it hadn't explained anything at all about why he had them. "What, is it just some weird joke or something? Someone dare you to carry them around? Come on, give, you can tell me."

"Yeah, some weird joke," Danny nodded, turning to look at him. He laughed, but his face was filled with a fear and anguish Steve couldn't understand. It just caused things to become more confusing. "Just like me. Look you should just go."

"Danny-," Steve tried again but Danny looked at him angrily.

"I said get the fuck out," he yelled at him and Steve knew if he pushed it, Danny would just get more upset.

He grabbed his shoes and school bag from where he'd set it by Danny's door. Before he left he turned to him, giving him a soft look, confused and wishing he could comfort his friend from whatever it was that had him so upset and afraid.

"I'm sorry," he said, even though he didn't know what he was apologising for. "I didn't mean anything, I didn't mean to upset you. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Danny said, not looking him in the eye.

Steve left and Danny slumped down onto the bed, picking up his bag and throwing it at the wall in anger and frustration. The bag slumped to the floor, the mess pouring out onto the floor, papers, erasers, soda bottle, wrappers and there, in the midst of them, a lone tampon half hidden by the comic. Danny stared at it, looked at the door where Steve had made his hasty retreat and burst into tears.

~

It was the weekend and they'd planned on hitting the beach all day. But when Steve joined the group, board under one arm and bag of snacks in his other hand, he noticed Meka was there but no Danny.

Meka shrugged when he asked where he was, shaking his head. "He just called me today and said he wasn't coming, doesn't feel too good or something."

They spent most of the time hitting the waves or hanging out on the sand, playing football, beachball, or exploring on the cliffs. Steve tried to have a good time, but not having Danny present took away some of the enjoyment of the day. What made it worse was everybody knew he wasn't himself because Danny wasn't there and relentlessly teased him throughout the day for missing his boyfriend. Steve would have happily taken on their jibes, if he was confident he still had Danny _as_ a boyfriend.

He got home a little after six, to find his mom was out with his sister. He was surprised to find his dad home, he'd been working on a case late the last few evenings. As soon as he saw his dad he knew something was up and tried to figure if he'd done something wrong to warrant a lecture. Nothing sprang to mind and his dad didn't seem upset with him. But he still wanted to talk and they settled down on the sofa.

"Steve, son, we need to talk about something," his dad began and Steve gave a nod, waiting for whatever it was. "Danny's uncle left not so long ago."

Steve's heart sank, thinking the worse. Did Marv think he and Danny had had a big fight? Had Danny said something to make Marv think Steve was trouble? He hoped to God Marv hadn't asked for the two of them to stay away from each other. Steve could think of nothing worse.

"It's okay, you aren't in any trouble," his dad said, reading his reaction. "Marv just wanted to explain a few things. Danny told him you two had a bit of a fight yesterday."

"Not so much a fight," Steve shrugged honestly. "Just, well, I don't know what it was. I asked him about something and he just freaked out. I don't know why, he wouldn't tell me. Only now I don't think he's speaking to me. I apologised, even though I didn't know what I'd done wrong."

"Yes, Marv said as much. Danny's pretty upset about everything, but, well, it's quite complicated. That's why Marv came over, to try and explain things," his Dad continued with a nod, sitting back and looking at him closely. "Steve, has Danny ever told you why he moved in with Marvin?"

"Yeah, he said he got bullied back home in Jersey," Steve replied. "Because he's gay and there was a gang that bullied him because of it. Things ended up pretty rough and his parents sent him out here."

He looked at his dad and saw a look in his eyes, turning slightly where he sat to face him better. "Did he lie? Isn't that why he's here?"

"Well, it's partly true," his dad nodded. "He was bullied and part of the reason was because he's gay. But there's also another reason, a reason Danny hasn't ever told anyone, not here in Hawaii any way."

"Has this got something to do with what I asked him about yesterday," Steve said with a frown, trying to figure out things in his head, but nothing made sense.

"What did you ask him about?" his dad asked and Steve swallowed down, glancing away.

"I was looking for a pen in his bag and I found," Steve paused, feeling his neck flush. "Tampons. I asked him about them and he freaked. I wasn't snooping honest, he said I could go in his bag to get the pen and I just found them."

"Well, there's a reason he carries them," his dad explained. "Danny is, well, unique. He carries them because he needs to use them, on occasion."

"I don't understand," Steve said, his frown deepening on his brow.

"Well the official term is 'couvade'," his dad explained. "A hatcher Steve."

"You mean," Steve said, suddenly catching up, a light going off above his head. He’d learned a little in science about ‘hatchers’ as they were commonly known. "Danny can get pregnant, have kids?"

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up."

"Wow," Steve sighed, leaning further back into the cushions. "No wonder he freaked. I had no idea, he's never said anything."

"Well, it isn't something very common and I think he's had a hard time from people about it. It isn't surprising he's kept it secret, considering the bullying he had in New Jersey. Marv says Danny accepts it is how he is, but still, can you understand why he's nervous and afraid of people knowing? This sets him apart from the crowd in a huge way. There aren't many boys or men like him."

"Yeah I get it," Steve nodded in agreement. "I just wish he'd trusted me enough to tell me himself. I think he probably thinks I'd freak out. He kept saying that you know, that he’s a freak and weird."

"Well growing up he's probably heard a lot of that from his bullies," his dad replied wryly. "I can't imagine life has been easy. And then he gets sent out here, where he doesn't know anyone. And once he started fitting in with the crowd, making friends, well I guess he probably thinks of it as a clean slate. If nobody knows, then he won't be given a hard time about it, have people looking at him, asking questions."

"But it's not weird," Steve shrugged at him with a frown. "I mean, it's just natural right? It's just that he’s built differently."

"Not everyone thinks that way," his dad told him, a hint of pride in his eyes at Steve's logical reaction to the news. "Because it's rare and because people are ignorant - you know well enough how difficult it is being a teenager. Can you honestly say all your friends would think the way you do?"

"I should go talk to him," Steve said sitting up. "Let him know it doesn't make any difference, I mean, it doesn't make me feel or think about him any different."

"It doesn't?" His dad tested him with a watchful eye. "Aren't you a little curious about it?"

Steve averted his eyes and looked away, "A little I guess."

"I don't want you questioning him Steve," his dad warned. "Unless he talks about it or says you can ask him about it, I don't want you making him uncomfortable just to sate your curiosity."

"But I can't act like I don't know," Steve shrugged. 

"No, you can't," his dad agreed. "But if you have questions, do some research first, learn about it, like you should. Then, when Danny wants to talk about it, you'll be armed with information, it'll make him less uncomfortable if you have some idea of what you're asking and talking about. Think about how it will make him feel if you sound like you're interested and informed on the subject. I know it's touched upon at school, but not in any great depth or detail."

"Yeah, okay," Steve agreed. He looked at his dad closely, "Dad?"

"Yes?" 

"What do you think about it?" Steve asked, watching him for a reaction. His dad gave him a knowing smile, not easily read, no matter how hard Steve tried.

"I think it makes him special," his dad answered honestly. "I don't think it makes him a freak. Society is more accepting now than it used to be. I think, when he's older and finds the right person, well, I think he'll learn just how special a gift he has."

"You mean having kids?" Steve asked, thinking about it. He found his curiosity even more peaked, wondering how Danny dealt with that kind knowledge, knowing one day he could get pregnant, have children of his very own.

His dad nodded and sighed, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder. "Do your homework before you go see him okay? I know you care about him son, so put some effort into understanding what's going on."

"Does anyone else know?" Steve asked him. "I mean mom or Mary?"

"Your mother does yes," his Dad replied. "Not Mary and she isn't to know, nobody is. Marv told me in confidence so I could explain the situation to you. But it's Danny's business and nobody else’s, it's for him to decide who knows and who doesn't."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve knocked on Marv's door a little before mid day on Sunday. He'd spent the rest of his saturday scouring the internet and visiting the library as well as delving into the family bookcase and the old encylopedia's. Anything for information on 'couvades'. At first the information was so clinical it made his brain hurt trying to take in the words, but at the library he came across this short book written in diary form from a few decades before written by a man and his experience as a 'couvade'. Although it was dated, it still explained things, from his childhood to adulthood. Steve had hired it out and had brought it with him to show Danny. He wanted to show him he was interested and totally okay with this new revelation.

Marv answered the door and gave him a smile. "Hello Steven."

"Hi Sir," Steve said politely. "Is Danny home?"

"Yup," Marv said with a sigh. "Hibernating in his room. Go on through."

Steve stepped past him with a thanks and made for the stairs before he paused and turned to Marv who had returned to his desk.

"Uh, Sir," Steve said going over to him. "Thanks for talking to my Dad, about what's going on with Danny."

"You're a good kid Steve," Marv shrugged with a smile. "So is Danny. You deserve to understand what is going on with him and to know you didn’t say or do anything to cause any upset. Danny’s just sensitive about the whole matter.”

"Does he know I know?" Steve asked him.

"Yes he knows," Marv nodded. "Can't say it was easy persuading him to allow me to speak to your dad, so just, you know, go easy with him."

"I will," Steve agreed turning for the stairs again. He took a deep breath before he ran up them two at a time, striding along the hall to Danny's room where he tapped lightly a few times and paused.

There was a scuffle beyond and then the door opened a tad, Danny peering through the crack it formed. Steve smiled and watched as a look passed over Danny's face, dread, nervousness.

"Hey," Danny said, opening the door a little wider.

"Hi," Steve replied, waiting until there was enough space for him to pass. He stepped into the room and stopped as Danny shut the door behind them.

"So," Danny said as the silence became awkward. "Guess you know then."

Steve turned to him and gave a small shrug, watching as he crossed the room to the bed. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Well of course we _have_ to," Danny rolled his eyes at him as he sat down, making Steve smile. "You probably have a million questions."

Steve grinned, walking over to join him on the bed, sitting down by him as he shook his head. "No, not so much."

He held the book out to Danny and gave it a small shake. "I've been doing a little research."

"Why?" Danny frowned, taking the book.

"Because my dad said I should," Steve told him. "Said I shouldn't interrogate you about it, that I should, you know, do the proper thing and learn about it instead of asking loads of questions."

"What's this?" Danny asked, looking the book over.

"Oh it's this diary thing I found in the library," Steve explained. "I mean some of it's a little outdated but like, it's good you know, helped me understand what's going on a bit better. I thought you might like to read it."

"So," Danny began before pausing and ducking his head awkwardly. "What did you think when you found out what I was?"

"Well I _didn't_ think you were a freak," Steve said firstly. "I mean I was surprised and it sort of makes everything make sense but, it doesn't change how I feel about you D."

"You don't think it's weird?" Danny asked quietly.

"No, not weird," Steve shook his head, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just - I dunno. Different. It makes you unique, that's special Danny."

"Not everybody thinks that way," Danny sighed, toying with the book in his hands.

"Well I'm not everybody," Steve pointed out.

Danny looked at him with a grateful smile before taking his hand tightly. "You won't tell anyone will you? Please Steve -."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Steve shook his head quickly. "I swear D, I won’t say anything."

“It’s just back in Jersey, once one person found out, well nothing stays secret for long,” Danny sighed heavily. “Not everyone gave me a bad time about it, but there was Flint and his goons, they just wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Is that the reason they beat you up?” Steve asked.

Danny nodded without lifting his face and Steve knew it was hard for him to talk about what had gone on with the bullies.

“They just wouldn’t ever leave me alone,” Danny said, like it was a burden to talk about it. “Just got worse and worse. Because of what I am.”

“But you stood up to them, despite that,” Steve said encouragingly, squeezing his hand where Danny still held on to him. “And you don’t have to worry about them bothering you any more, you’re here now.”

“Yeah, here,” Danny said with a grimace. “I had to move hundreds of miles away to get away from them because they wouldn’t leave me alone. Just because they hated that I was different.”

“They didn’t understand,” Steve said in reply.

“Lots of people don’t understand,” Danny said sharply, looking at him with an irritated expression. Steve gave a small laugh, running a finger along the bridge of his nose as if he could chase the frown away.

“Well, some of us are trying,” Steve assured him.

“Yeah, I know,” Danny nodded with a small smile. “Sorry I got all crazy with you, I just, you caught me off guard you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Steve nodded. “I’m sorry too.”

Danny sighed and grinned, rolling his eyes at him. “So, what do you want to know?”

Steve laughed and ducked his head, feeling his cheeks flush. “Okay I do have questions, not many okay and I totally understand if you don’t want to answer.”

“Steve,” Danny said to stop him babbling.

“Can we get comfortable first,” Steve said with a laugh. “Or is this visit just going to take place on the edge of your bed?”

Danny snorted and set the book down on the bedside table before he stood. “Well I guess if you’re staying we could grab some snacks. Come on, Marv’s just been to the store.”

They grabbed sodas and snacks from the kitchen, Marv barely batting an eyelid as the disappeared again, armed with food. They settled at the window seat in Danny’s room, delving into the bag of chips as they talked.

“So do you like get - ,” Steve began, feeling his cheeks redden and he looked out of the window in embarrassment. Danny stayed silent and Steve eventually forced himself to look at him. “You really gonna make me ask?”

“Yup,” Danny grinned with a shrug. “Babe I’ve been living with this my whole life. Saying the word ‘period’ is a no brainer.”

“So you do get them?” Steve asked curiously. He’d read that couvade’s did but it was still strange to comprehend.

“Get what?” Danny asked with an innocent grin.

Steve rolled his eyes at him and flicked crumbs at him as Danny laughed. “Do you get periods?” he said quickly

“Kind of,” Danny nodded. “Only I don’t ovulate as often as a woman. Like they have a monthly cycle, it’s more like quarterly for me. Once every three months, and a ‘period’ lasts maybe three or four days at the most. The cramps are the worst of it if you get them, it’s like your insides are getting twisted around.”

Steve looked grave and Danny shrugged, it was something he’d dealt with since he was eleven in a household of a mother and three sisters, it wasn’t like he hadn’t gotten sympathy.

“Do you want to have kids?” Steve asked him, looking at him closely. “I mean, you know, get pregnant one day?”

Danny shrugged and looked out the window. “I dunno. I guess when I get older and start thinking about starting a family I probably will. Guess I’m lucky I have the option.”

“That doesn’t scare you?” Steve asked and Danny smiled and shook his head. 

“Why would it scare me?” Danny asked, reaching over to put a hand on Steve’s knee. “I’m not the first guy to have these extra parts babe. I won’t be the first guy ever to get pregnant and give birth. It’s just part of who I am.”

“Yeah but still,” Steve shrugged, “It’s a big deal D. And I mean, won’t you have to be extra careful, you know, when it comes to sex?”

“Yeah of course,” Danny nodded. “Though like I said, I ‘cycle’ differently to women, it’s harder for a guy to get pregnant. Plus, you know, having sex, well -.”

He sighed then grinned, giving a bashful laugh, “It all depends on where he sticks it.”

Steve stared at him, jaw dropping slightly making Danny snort with laughter and giving him a small push. “What? What am I supposed to say that doesn’t make me sound like something out of a medical book?” 

“I did enough research too figure out the physical differences Danny,” Steve said, cheeks flushing even so.

“Well you did ask,” Danny laughed, downing a mouthful of soda.

“I said you’d have to be careful,” Steve pointed out.

Danny shrugged and looked at him with a soft expression. “Guess we all gotta be careful, especially at first.”

Steve ducked his head and grabbed a handful of chips. Hanging out, making out, being ‘boyfriends’ was one thing and neither of them could deny their hormones didn’t get into action whenever they made out. But sex wasn’t something they’d ever talked about, the only touching had happened above the waist and even then it was tentative and nervous exploration.

“You ever think about what it will be like?” Steve asked cautiously, without looking at him. It was the first time they’d ever come close to talking about sex and he knew if he didn’t ask, the opportunity may not present itself again.

“What? Sex?” Danny asked thoughtfully. Steve nodded and looked at him slyly. Danny rolled his shoulders and looked out the window. The subject didn’t seem to unnerve him. “Course I think about it. Doesn’t everybody?”

“Yeah I guess,” Steve agreed sitting back against a cushion that was propped up against the wall. “It’ll be different for you though.”

“Yeah I get to lose my virginity twice,” Danny laughed lightly, turning to face him. “Lucky me huh?”

“Won’t it make it harder for you,” Steve asked, resting his hand where Danny’s had found its way to his thigh. “Keeping it a secret.”

“Well if I’m dating someone who I want to sleep with eventually, I won’t want to keep it a secret from them,” Danny said. “Plus like I said, it all depends on where -.”

“Yeah okay,” Steve grinned with a nod. “I get it.”

“Well what else am I supposed to say?” Danny laughed.

Steve laughed with him, giving a hopeless shrug and Danny squeezed his fingers against his thigh.

“Anything else you needed to ask your freak boyfriend,” Danny smiled teasingly.

Steve’s face turned serious and he reached out with his other hand, stroking fingers along Danny’s jaw. “You aren’t a freak D.”

“You may not be saying that in a few weeks when I get my next period,” Danny grinned. “I can be quite the king bitch on a bad day.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Steve snorted, shaking his head at him. He liked how easy it was for Danny to talk about, how at ease he was with the whole situation. It helped him stay calm and eased about it himself, even if it was strange to think and talk about.

“Course it could go the other way and instead of bitching and yelling at you I’ll just want to make out every moment I’m around you,” Danny laughed. "Bitchy or horny, it could go either way depending."

“I can deal with that,” Steve nodded eagerly, making Danny laugh even more.

“Yeah I know,” Danny agreed. “You want to make out all the time anyway.”

“And you don’t?” Steve replied, moving closer to him.

“Much rather go surfing,” Danny sighed, looking longingly out over the beach to where the waves raced up the shoreline. Steve gave him a poke and Danny grabbed the offending digit, grappling a moment with Steve’s arm as it tried to sneak around his waist as he gave a laugh. 

Steve silenced him with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mom,” Danny groaned, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he paced around the living room. “No Ma, I’m not putting him on the phone. Mom seriously -.”

Steve grinned and watched as Danny fought with his mother over the handset, hand flailing wildly and Danny kept shooting him desperate looks. “Ma come on, he doesn’t – god seriously? -.”

Danny came to a halt, turning to Steve and holding out the phone to him. “My mom wants to say hi.”

Steve looked at him in surprise and Danny waved the phone at him impatiently. Steve took the phone nervously and took in a breath, glancing at Marv who was watching with utter amusement and enjoyment at the scene.

“Hello?” Steve said nervously down the phone.

“Steven?” A voice came through clear as crystal and Steve nodded, feeling his palms sweat before his brain got into gear. 

“Yes Ma’am,” he replied politely. Danny groaned and sank to the sofa beside him.

“It’s so lovely to finally speak to you,” Mrs Williams said to him. “Danny’s speaks of you often.”

“He does?” Steve asked, digging Danny in the ribs.

“Yes, he’s quite taken with you,” Mrs Williams continued. Steve shifted awkwardly in his seat. “So what do your parents do Steven?”

“Uh my dad is a police officer and my mom’s a school teacher.”

“And you have a sister?”

“Yes’m, she’s younger than me,” Steve replied, wondering where the conversation was headed.

“Danny tells me you’re hoping to join the Navy eventually,” Mrs Williams continued without a beat. She sounded nice, Steve had seen pictures and the way Danny spoke about her, it was evident she was well thought of and loved by everyone who knew her, but Danny had warned she had a strict, uncompromising side also. Ruled her house with a rod of iron and nobody dared go against her word.

“Yes I'd like to,” Steve said. “I’m hoping to get a scholarship at Anapolis. All depends on my grades and how many other people are trying to get in.”

“Well I wish you the very best of luck with that,” Mrs Williams said kindly.

“Thank you Ma’am,” Steve said, squirming as Danny dug him in the ribs with a laugh. 

“Call her Mrs Williams you goof,” Danny teased with a whisper. Steve slapped his hand away and rolled his eyes at him.

“Well it was really nice speaking to you Mrs Williams,” Steve said as Danny didn’t relent. “I think D wants to talk to you again.”

“Yes it was lovely finally chatting to you Steven,” Mrs Williams replied. “You can put Danny back on.”

Steve thrust the phone back at Danny before thumping him on the arm. Danny snorted and took the phone, laughing as Steve began wrestling lightly with him.

“Hey mom,” Danny laughed, putting the phone to his ear. “Yeah he’s all right I guess. Look Ma it’s a real nice day outside and we’re going surfing, I gotta go okay. I’ll call tomorrow. You want to talk to Marv?”

He managed to pull himself away from Steve’s fingers with a laugh and went to Marv, giving him the phone before making a quick exit as Steve chased after him.

“Yes Ma’am, No Ma’am,” Danny laughed as Steve playfully got him in a headlock at the foot of the stairs. 

“Oh please,” Steve replied. “You were just as bad meeting my mom and dad. I wanted to make a good impression.”

~

“Hey, do you think Marv would let you stay out this weekend?” Steve asked as they lounged on the beach after a swim.

Danny squinted, lain out on his back, head resting in his palms as he looked up at the clear sky, the sun drying his damp skin.

“Sure, don’t see why not,” Danny replied. “Got no other plans. Why, some party happening?”

“No,” Steve shook his head, leaning back on a hand and looking down over him. “I just want to show you some place.”

Danny shifted his gaze to look at him quizzical eyes. “Some place?”

“Yeah, a secret place,” Steve replied with a shy smile. “We could hike there on Saturday, camp out on the night, come back Sunday.”

Danny frowned, unsure Marv would agree to a mini excursion just the two of them. “Well, I can ask, but camping out just us – I’m not sure he’d agree.”

“He would if there was a big group of us,” Steve encouraged. “We can ask Meka and the guys, tell him we’re going near Haku Bay, he’ll know the place. My dad lets us go camping there now and then as long as there is a group of us.”

“Yeah okay I’ll ask,” Danny agreed, looking slightly disappointed.

“You okay?” Steve asked, sliding lower down so he could lay out next to him. “You don’t look so eager.”

“Well you made it sound like it would just be us at first,” Danny shrugged looking away with a slight flush of embarrassment. “Camping with the gang sounds like fun.”

Steve snorted and gave him a poke. “It will be just us you idiot. If we go with the gang it keeps the parents off our backs, but I do want to show you some place just the two of us. We’ll hike up to the bay with the guys, but there’s some place I want to take you specially.”

Danny looked at him keenly, trying to figure out Steve’s implications. Over the months their relationship had been drifting deeper and deeper into heavier intimacies, though they’d only spoken about sex in any detail once. But Danny knew he was getting to a point where he wanted to do more with Steve, more than he’d ever wanted to do with any other boyfriend he’d had. Kissing and making out was one thing, but sex, Danny hadn’t ever wanted to get that intimate, not until Steve had come into his life. Looking at Steve, he sensed he felt the same way and this weekend would be the opportunity they were waiting for to explore their curiosities.

~  
Danny asked Marv about the weekend and Marv agreed after he called Steve’s dad and discussed it with him. If Marv suspected any other alternative meaning for the weekend he didn’t mention or say anything to Danny. When the weekend came Danny calmly said goodbye to his uncle, met the gang on the beach and they set off on their way. Along with the excitement of freedom for themselves for two days, Danny also felt nervous, anxious knots in his stomach every time Steve touched him or squeezed his fingers when they held hands. Whenever they looked at each other, a longing stirred inside him that hadn’t existed before, a longing reflected back to him in Steve’s expression.

It took a few hours to reach the bay and the other guys set up their camp and tents in a small grove just beyond the tree line that edged the sands of the bay. Steve settled his pack down by Meka’s tent, but made no move to unpack and Danny followed suit without a word spoken by the others. If they knew Steve and Danny’s intentions to move on for the night they didn’t mention it and they spent the afternoon playing games on the sands or swimming. A little before five Steve took Danny back up to the camp so they could dry off and get their packs, slipping away as the others still raced around the beach.

They headed into the woods, Steve taking the lead and explaining that his dad used to bring him there when he was a kid, exploring the jungle. Danny listened with half an ear, heart in his throat, apprehension and nervousness filling his stomach. Each step took them closer to something, something he was eagerly reaching out for with both hands. An hour later the forest opened up into a wide space, like the tree and undergrowth had created a secret place all their own. There was a cave, beside it a natural waterfall poured water down into a small pond, rocks jutting out over them to create an enclosed place. Plant life grew in clumps, full of ornate, bright flora bringing color to the scene. Danny smiled, taking it in as Steve headed for the cave, flooded with familiarity for his surroundings.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Steve exclaimed, dumping his pack at the mouth of the cave. Danny followed, placing his bag down, noting the remnants of an old campfire long since used. “My dad and me, we found it when we were exploring a few years back. Each year we come here for a few nights, just me and him, explore the area a little more. I wanted you to see it.”

Danny looked at him, seeing the brightness in his eyes, the excitement of sharing such a secret, special place with him.

“It’s great Steve, really,” Danny assured him, looking about. There was something special about its seclusion and he knew of all Steve’s friends, he was the first person Steve had brought and shown this place too.

“We can set up the tent by the pool,” Steve said, grabbing his pack.

Together they set up the tent and got their stuff settled inside, it was getting late and dark, Steve started up the camp fire as Danny checked the area out. After the day of hiking and antics on the beach they both ate heartily before laying out by the pool as the food settled. Their animated conversation slowed to a halt, instead touches and glances taking the place of words. Neither of them said it, not as they drew closer, bodies and mouths connecting there by the pool, but kissing and pressing against one another still clothed wasn’t ever going to be enough again. If Steve was nervous he didn’t show it and Danny tried to swallow down his own nerves of anticipation.

On those nerves he got to his feet when Steve stood and extended a hand to pull him up, swallowing down on the dryness of his throat he let Steve pull him towards the tent, pausing as they kicked dirt over the remnants of the camp fire. On that nervous energy he crawled into the tent, aware Steve was close behind, listening to the sound of the zip being drawn closed, confining them in that too small a space, where feelings, need and teenage lust enclosed around them.


	7. Chapter 7

After that weekend everything changed for Danny and his relationship with Steve. The night had seared itself into his memories, small fragments rearing up whenever he had a moment to stop and think. The night had been broken into moments of sleep and wakefulness, exploration, tentative touches, the first time hadn’t been the last and when the sun had pushed its rays down into the small glade they were lost to an exhausted, satisfied slumber.

Danny didn’t know it, but when he got home and in the weeks that followed, his uncle observed the change in him, especially when Steve came over. Marv remembered being fifteen years old himself, the years of teenage emotions and hormones, though he’d been nigh on seventeen before he screwed up the courage to try the moves on his then girlfriend, dumbfounded when she reciprocated, his entire world changed after that night. Marv wasn’t a parent, was unsure if he was to have a conversation with Danny, even be a little disapproving considering his age. But when Danny had arrived it was under the shadow of constant bullying and name calling, bruised and beat up, desperate for a break from the ignorance of his peers. All he’d needed was a new start, new friends, being able to take things easy. Marv couldn’t disapprove of Steven McGarrett, he was a good kid, from a good family and he knew Danny’s secret and hadn’t judged him on it. Back home in Jersey he doubted Danny would have ever had the opportunity so easily to be in a relationship, explore his feelings, to be intimate in such a way – not until he was much older. So Marv remained an observant and approving figure, content that Danny was getting the break he deserved. There was the issue of Danny’s physical difference though and though it was difficult and Marv reached for the phone many times to unload the responsibility onto Danny’s parents, he mustered up the courage and strength to have the conversation with Danny he knew would be awkward for the both of them.

“Hey Unc,” Danny said as he arrived home from school, bag dumped on the floor in the hall, sweat top launched onto a hook haphazardly. “I’m just gonna grab a snack and meet the guys on the beach for a swim.”

Danny was already heading through the living room to the kitchen and Marv stood from his desk and followed, having built himself up for the conversation all day.

“Yeah sure,” Marv agreed, finding Danny pulling out food from the fridge. He went over to him, pushing him aside playfully. “Why don’t you sit and I’ll whip us up some sandwiches.”

Danny grinned, pulling out a chair and sitting, relaying how chemistry was getting difficult and lamenting yet again about the lack of a baseball team at the school. He’d tried his hand at football but it just wasn’t something he was into, no matter how hard Steve tried to encourage him. Marv nodded along as he made sandwiches, turning and setting the plate down in front of him. Danny dug in, pausing as he chewed on a mouthful and giving his uncle a knowing look.

“Sup Unc?” Danny asked, Marv screwing his nose at him as he spoke with his mouth full.

“Oh I just,” Marv began, finding himself slightly nervous. Taking Danny in had never been a bother, he was his only nephew and it hurt him as much as his brother and sister in law to know Danny’s troubles. But the whole ‘guardian/parent’ responsibility could be pretty heavy at times. “I think we should talk Danny.”

“Yeah, about what?” Danny asked, shoveling a handful of chips into his mouth.

“About you and Steve,” Marv said without pause, knowing it was best to just get it out there in the open. He watched Danny pause, suddenly nervous, sandwich lain back down on his plate as he cast him a worried glance. Marv was quick to reassure him. “It isn’t anything serious Danny. But I do think it’s part of my job as your guardian here to, you know, make sure you’re okay.”

“Okay?” Danny asked with a frown. “Everything is great with me and Steve – has someone said something?”

“No of course not,” Marv shook his head, patting him on the shoulder. “It’s just, well, it’s obvious you two have been getting more – intimate – with one another.”

Danny looked horrified, mortified to think his uncle knew he and Steve had – he groaned, unable to even think the words. He looked away, hand over his eyes in embarrassment. Marv smiled and chuckled, patting him again.

“I’m a grown man Danny,” Marv assured him with a small laugh. “I think we can both be mature about this. I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable and you don’t have to tell me anything, I just want to know that you’re comfortable and happy with how your relationship with Steve is developing.”

“It’s fine,” Danny said quickly, cheeks flushing, keeping his head down. This was worse than having talks about periods with his mom when he was ten. “Everything is fine with us.”

“Yes I figured as much,” Marv told him, having seen the evidence on display, though he doubted Steve or Danny knew how much it reflected from them. “But you are being careful Danny, when you two get – physical. I wouldn’t ask only it’s my responsibility to take care of you and, well, you know I don’t think you different from anyone only you are built differently and you have to take some precautions.”

“You mean because I can get pregnant?” Danny questioned, finally looking at him meekly.

“Yes,” Marv admitted with a nod, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“It’s okay,” Danny said with a nod. “I mean there’s no chance that would – we haven’t -.” He stopped and swallowed down hard, cheeks reddening and he looked away again. “We’ve had sex but he hasn’t, you know, not there. And we won’t be if that’s what you’re worried about. Not any time soon any way. I don’t feel comfortable with that and he knows that because I told him.”

“All right,” Marv said, sorry to have made him so uncomfortable but glad he’d broached the subject. “Well as long as you’re okay, happy the way things are going, we don’t need to say any more about it.”

“Are you going to tell my mom and dad?” Danny asked him.

“No,” Marv said to him, “It isn’t my place. I would if I thought you were unhappy or something was wrong but I trust you, you and Steve. If you want them to know, then it’s your place to tell them.”

“As if this conversation isn’t awkward enough,” Danny replied, making Marv laugh.

“Well it’s over unless there’s anything you want to ask or tell me,” Marv assured him.

Danny looked at him, still flushed but looking him in the eye all the same. “You aren’t mad are you?”

“Why would I be?” Marv shrugged with a shake of his head. “I remember being fifteen Danny and I know you didn’t rush into this, I know you weren’t pushed or bullied or forced. I just want to know you’re okay.”

“I am,” Danny nodded vigorously.

“Well then that’s the important thing,” Marv smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

The months rolled on, school, holidays, like an endless year. Danny had settled into life on the Island, still holding onto some of his haole ways, but taking on native ones also. He learned some of the lingo, grew to enjoy surfing, his knee stopped aching and he wasn’t as homesick for NJ. And he couldn’t imagine life without Steve. When Steve’s family vactioned for two weeks in the April, Danny nearly went stir crazy waiting for their return. He was beginning to learn what it was like to be in love for the first time. 

So he was unprepared for the events that would bring their relationship to a crashing halt. Events which neither of them were prepared for. The first blow came when Danny’s parents called to say that there were changes happening in the neighbourhood. Flint and his goons had begun to get daring in their antics and had been caught and arrested on an armed robbery charge at the local 7/11. His dad kept him updated on what was happening, it would take a few months but chances were John and his gang would be sent to juvenile for a long spell, too young to be tried on adult convictions. Danny was pleased, happy to know his bully was finally getting what was coming to him. But it was when his Dad said ‘so hopefully in a few months you can come home again son’ that a cold sickly feeling developed deep in his stomach.

When he’d first arrived in Hawaii he’d been reluctant to be there and eager to return home. But he’d settled into his new life and more importantly, Steve was there. How could he just let that go? He didn’t say anything, but for days afterwards he lay awake through the nights worrying about going home, about how he’d face it when it came and considered his options, wondering if he could stay. Marv wouldn’t mind would he? He liked having him. Life in Hawaii wasn’t difficult like in New Jersey, but then nobody but Steve knew he was different. And back home, now that Flint was gone with his gang, nobody would give him trouble for what he was either. Flint had always been the reason he was in Hawaii and with him removed, his parents saw no reason for him to stay.

Over the months Danny became anxious, updates pouring through about the case against John Flint and though it sickened Danny there were time he hoped his mom or dad would call with bad news and say the case had fallen through. He knew it was wrong to think that way but it grated on his nerves to think he’d have to say goodbye to Steve. He didn’t say anything to Steve at first but Steve dragged it out of him one evening before falling silent when Danny finally admitted his worries.

That night they snuck off together, their anxieties and worries poured out into their physical exertions, like they both knew the relationship was drawing to a close though neither wanted to admit to it or said it aloud.

Eventually the call came through that Danny had dreaded, Flint had been charged and was going to juvenile, his gang along with him. He tried to sound happy on the phone and part of him was glad, but then conversation turned to him returning to New Jersey as soon as possible and he didn’t have the heart to pour enthusiasm into his replies. He managed to persuade his parents to let him see the school year out and the summer vacation, silently thankful of Marv for supporting him in this request. If Marv had spoken privately to his mom and dad, Marv never said and they reluctantly agreed to his staying three more months.

He delivered the news unhappily to Steve and his friends with a heavy heart. Part of him was eager to see New Jersey again, to be home, but not permanently, he wanted it to be a flying visit. He missed his family, he missed his friends, but he knew when he left Hawaii, leaving Steve would be the most difficult thing he’d ever had to endure in his young life. Even worse than being beaten and honestly thinking he was going to die at the hands of Flint that night on the docks.

Then something happened which turned their world upside down. Marv received a call, Danny perking up when he heard him say ‘Steve and Mary’, sitting up on the sofa curiously. Marv had begun pacing and an uneasy feeling developed in Danny as Marv spoke, giving him glances, looking upset. When Marv hung up he turned to Danny, shoulders slumping as he sat beside him.

“What’s wrong?” Danny asked curious as to his uncles reaction.

“That was Meka’s dad on the phone,” Marv began, his eyes glancing over Danny and off to the window as if something fascinating was there. “There’s been an accident. Doris McGarrett, Steve’s mom – she died in a car accident this afternoon.”

Danny stared at him for the longest time trying to digest this nugget of information. He’d been out on the beach with Meka and Steve only a few hours ago making stupid, goofy jokes that he couldn’t really remember much of now. He wasn’t sure how he was meant to react – he knew Mrs McGarrett but not all that well, like you knew any parent of your friends. She was kind, funny, made great meals, reminded him of his own mom. To think she was suddenly not going to be around anymore made little sense, but then death had always made little sense. For someone to suddenly not exist, just like that, with a click of your fingers, how were you meant to deal with that?

He felt sick and sat back, mind suddenly all on Steve. What would he be feeling right now? What would he be thinking? What could he do to help him? Had he been in the accident?

“Is everyone else okay?” Danny asked, “Was there anybody else in the car?”

“No just Doris,” Marv told him, looking saddened and shocked by the news himself. He knew the McGarrett’s well and had liked Doris, she’d been a good friend and a friendly, supportive neighbour. He didn’t know anybody who didn’t like her.

“What about –, “ Danny started, pausing and swallowing down. “Is Steve okay? And Mary?”

“Well, I doubt they are okay,” Marv replied softly. “Police officers visited the house about an hour ago to deliver the news. They’ll all be in some shock about this, it isn’t going to be easy for them.”

“Can I go see him?” Danny asked, thoughts all about Steve now, needing to be there, as his friend as well as his boyfriend.

“Perhaps now isn’t the right time,” Marv said shaking his head. “The family will need some privacy to deal with this news first Danny.”

Danny nodded, though all he wanted to do was go and see Steve. Instead he sat silently, the mood suddenly changed between them. The TV created background noise but both their thoughts were with the McGarrett’s just a few doors down.

Danny couldn’t concentrate on much for the rest of the night and went to bed early, sitting by his window, reluctant to sleep. He leaned against the panes, gazing along the beach in the direction of the McGarrett home, wondering what it was like to lose a parent. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have someone tell you your mom or dad weren’t coming back again. The only relation he remembered dying was his grandpa Williams when he was ten, and he’d been too young to grasp the meaning of death in any great capacity. He sat for a long time, the night edging in, sunset making the sky glow golden pink. His eyes settled on a figure walking along the sand and he followed their slow, steady gait until he peered so hard his face pressed up against the pane, sure he recognised the tall gangly strides.

Quietly he crossed the room, snuck down the stairs, Marv having gone to bed early also. He crept through the kitchen, unlatched the back door and made his way out over the lanai to the sands, meeting Steve as he stood waiting, looking haunted and lost. Danny went to him, not sure what to say or feel and it was Steve who reached out to him, looking suddenly not so tall or confident anymore. Without a word he curled down against him, Danny naturally putting his arms around him as Steve crumpled into silent tears, soaking his t-shirt. Danny stayed quiet, not knowing what he could say to comfort him.

~

"What about it? You're leaving," Steve accused angrily. "It's okay for you to leave but, what, I gotta wait for you? We're fifteen years old Danny, what do you think was going to happen?"

"I begged my parents to let me stay until the end of the summer," Danny snapped back equally as angry, at the whole unfairness of it all. "I gave up summer with them to be here with you. And now you're telling me your Dad's sending you away. Why? Your mom just died Steve, you need to be here."

"He has his reasons okay," Steve said to him. "I just - he got me into Anapolis. That's a big deal Danny, it's what I've always wanted. And it isn't like I've got much choice in the matter."

"Ask him to let you stay until the end of summer," Danny begged, going over to him and taking his hand. "Please, just another two months. Eight weeks Steve, that's it. Eight lousy weeks."

"I can't," Steve shook his head weakly. "I can't Danny. The arrangements are being made. Mary and me, we fly out next week to the mainland."

"This fucking sucks," Danny said, pulling away in frustration. "Tell them you won't go."

"It's the Naval academy Danny," Steve retorted. "You understand how important this is to me."

"What about how important I am to you?" Danny said to him, seeing a look thread through Steve's eyes.

Steve shrugged again, reaching out weakly to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Like I said, we're fifteen years old. You're going home soon, did you think this was going to last?"

Danny felt something shatter inside, the delicate protection he held around his feelings. Steve was the first person he'd been with, _done things_ with. Danny hadn't ever felt feelings for a person the way he did about Steve and though he'd never said it, they'd never said it, he knew that was what being in love felt like. But looking in Steve's eyes he questioned if those feelings were real, if Steve felt the same way he did.

"You know what, you're right," Danny said suddenly, shrugging off his hand where it rested on his shoulder. "This wasn't ever going to last. Good luck babe, really. I hope everything turns out well for you at the academy."

"Danny, wait, let’s talk please," Steve tried but Danny shook his head and backed away.

"I don't think there's anything to say," Danny told him. "Just, good luck right? Have a nice life."

"Danny, don't let’s end things like this, please," Steve said as Danny backed towards the door, towards his escape. "This weekend, let’s go to the cove. Just us, our few final nights together. Please."

"Yeah, right, great," Danny nodded, knowing it was a lie. "Sounds like a plan."

"I'll call you, make arrangements," Steve said weakly.

"Sure, whatever," Danny shrugged before he turned and lunged for the door, anything to get out of the room. "I'll see you later."

Closing the door he made a quick exit out of the house, muttering a goodbye to Mary before he hit the sidewalk, hurried home and locked himself in his room for an hour to cry it out. Marvin left him alone until he came out, exhausted, eyes red, heart grieved.

"Can you call my mom and dad, tell them," Danny choked out as Marvin patted him on the shoulder. "Tell them I want to come home for the summer after all. As soon as possible, this week even."

He knew it was a cowardly escape. He ignored calls from Steve and was thankful Steve didn't venture to the house to speak to him face to face. Marv made a few calls and a last minute flight transfer was arranged, Danny packed his bags, got ready to leave before going for a final surf with Meka and some of his buddies where he explained he was going home to New Jersey earlier than planned. If they knew it was because Steve was leaving they didn't say, they just said their goodbyes and said they'd miss him being around. Danny knew it would be hard leaving his friends and he didn't know what Jersey held for him now. Hawaii seemed to have changed him, even though he'd only been there less than a year.

"You should tell Steve," Meka advised as they walked back along the beach to their houses together. "It ain't right brah, leaving like this."

"Yeah I know," Danny agreed. "It's just too hard Meka. I don't want to say goodbye to him. It's the last thing I want to do. But he's leaving next week any way and I just - I can't be here if he isn't. I know, stupid huh, stupid and soppy."

"Brah, you got it bad," Meka laughed, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "You've had it bad since the first time you met him."

"Yeah yeah," Danny moaned as they came to the back of Meka's house. "Look I'll call him, I'll tell him okay."

"Yeah," Meka said, turning to face him. "Hey Danny - stay in touch brah, let me know how you're doing back in New Jersey."

"Yeah, sure," Danny nodded. "You know Steve isn't the only thing I'm going to miss about this place."

"Aw brah, don't get soppy about me too," Meka laughed, giving a shake of his head. "Doesn't fit in with your haole ways."

"Fuck you," Danny said, giving him a playful shove. Meka laughed before throwing his arms around him, giving him a bear hug squeeze which Danny returned in kind.

"I'm gonna miss you brah," Meka sighed. "Take care okay and try and visit Marv sometime soon maybe."

"Yeah, I will, I promise. Hey maybe you can come stay in New Jersey, see how the haoles live" Danny said with a laugh. "Aloha Meka."

"Aloha Danny," Meka replied, pulling away and retrieving his board. They looked at each other for a long time before Meka turned away and went towards his house. Reluctantly Danny turned and walked towards his own.

"So, what, you were just going to disappear without a goodbye?"

Danny paused, letting his board fall to the sand where he stood as Steve approached him. He'd been sitting waiting on Marv's lanai.

"I was gonna call you," Danny said quietly.

"What about this weekend?" Steve asked, coming up to him. "Our last weekend Danny."

"I can't Steve," Danny shook his head at him. "I just can't okay."

"You're such a fucking coward," Steve spat out, brushing past him roughly, making Danny rock on his feet a little as he did so. "You're upset and angry that I'm leaving so what, you leave first, to fucking get at me somehow, make me feel worse than I already do? I'm sorry this has ruined our plans for summer but we'd just be saying goodbye in eight weeks any way. Why not now?"

"I'm not doing this because I'm angry at you," Danny said as Steve began walking away, off over the sands. Danny turned and followed him quickly. "Steve - I just, I don't want to have to say goodbye to you okay. I don't want to be to the one waving you off at the airport. I can't imagine being stuck on this island without you. Fuck Steve, wait -."

He reached out and grabbed Steve by the arm, pulling him around. "I'm sorry, I just, if I went with you this weekend, it would kill me okay. Please, babe. I can't say goodbye to you. I don't want to."

Steve sighed, dropping his shoulders, anger leaving him as he surrendered to the inevitable. "If we don't say goodbye, this, us, it'll never be over Danny."

"Good," Danny said, putting his hands around his waist. "I don't want it to be over. I can't let my last memory of you, us, together, be in an airport saying goodbye and knowing we'll never see each other again."

Steve sighed again, putting his arms around him and pulling him close. "Okay, no airports. When do you leave?" 

"They got me on a night flight tomorrow," Danny told him. "Marvin's taking me to the airport at five."

"You all packed?" Steve asked quietly.

"Yeah I guess," Danny replied with a nod against his shoulder.

"Then sneak out and come to the cove tonight," Steve said to him. "One last night together. Please Danny. One last memory."

"Okay," Danny said with another nod, pulling back to lift his face up to him. "What time?"

"Meet me at the end of the street at eleven," Steve said, sliding a hand up to cup his cheek gently.

"All right, I'll be there," Danny replied, following Steve's movement as he dipped down and brushed his mouth over his. Danny let out a breath, pulled him closer, kissing him harder than before as Steve wrapped arms around his shoulders again. When they pulled apart, Steve gave him a smile, a promising look for later and pulled away silently, turning and running over the sands towards his house.

Danny watched him until he disappeared in the distance. When Steve was gone from sight, with the dying light and sound of ocean his only companion, Danny dared say the words he'd not said out loud to Steve.

"I love you," he whispered, feeling his throat constrict around the words, heart beating so hard he thought his chest would burst. He tried to say them again but he felt his jaw ache and he clamped down on unshed tears, hands curling into fists as he controlled his emotions. He sucked in deep breaths, swallowed the words down and locking up the feelings. It was over. Marvin was sitting at the kitchen table and looked up at him as he let himself in. He sat up, glanced at the clock and back at Danny.

"You ready to go?" Marvin asked and Danny nodded with a heavy sadness settling inside him. He hoped Steve would understand. 

"Yeah," Danny said quietly. "I'll go change and get my stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

_Twenty Years Later_

"Some haole cop is working the case," the seargant explained looking through a file. "Ah yeah, Detective Danny Williams, partnered with Detective Meka Hanamoa. If you want information, you'll have to go to them."

Steve stared at the man as he write down some contact details for him, transported suddely back to being a young teenager. He must have heard wrong,it had been a long, fraught couple of days and his stress levels mixed with his adrenaline and tiredness were making him crazy. The officer stood and helf out the peice of paper and he took it quickly, scanning the names to prove to himself he'd heard wrong. Only there was the name in black and white.

Danny Williams.

"Can you give me any information on this Detective Williams?" Steve heard himself asking, like he was now trying to prove there were more than one Danny Williams existing in the world. It couldn't be his Danny. _His_ Danny? Even after twenty years, was that how he thought about him still?

"Sure, give me a couple of minutes," the officer agreed, having already seen his credentials.

Steve waited impatiently, bombarded with memories of his childhood growing up with Meka next door and the fateful summer Danny moved in with Marv. He'd heard a few years back Marv had passed away, information coming to him through his dad if he remembered correctly. He hadn't given it much more thought, it was sad but he'd left his life in Hawaii behind him as he made a new life and career in the Navy. It was only because of his fathers murder that he was back on the Islands and he hadn't planned on staying long.

"I've pulled up the file on Williams," the officer explained. "You can use the computer in there to read through it."

"Thanks," Steve said, slipping into a small office the officer had pointed out. The computer screen was already on and there reflecting back at him was Danny Williams, a thirty something Danny Williams but definitely his Danny.

Steve sat down quickly in disbelief. He felt sick to his stomach, feeling it twisting into knots as he stared at the screen, trying and failing to take in the information. Danny was back on the island? But when and why? How long had he been back?

It took him a few minutes before he could read the information presented to him. A little over a year he'd been on the Island, transferred from New Jersey, the reasons not stated. He'd been partnered with Meka for nine months. Steve wished he'd been more vigilant in staying in touch with the people he'd grown up with, but like most childhood friendships, you grew up and out grew one another, moved into new friends sets. And he'd been sent hundreds of miles from home and forced into a new way of living. It hadn't been the easiest of circumstances to stay in touch through. He hadn't even stayed in touch properly with his own sister and father, never mind his childhood friends.

He skimmed over Danny's file, which reflected he was a damn good cop and detetective. He pressed a few keys and followed a few links, sitting back in surprise and a slightly overwhelmed feeling. Danny and Meka had personally requested to be put on his dads murder case. Steve felt touched at the sentiment. As he sat, his mind went back over those months with Danny, Meka and their small gang of friends hanging out on the beach every night and weekends. He smiled to himself, but then he remembered how it had ended. It had been the summer his mom had died, the year everything had changed. In that year he'd met Danny, fell in love, lost his virginity, lost his mom, lost Danny and it had been the beginning of his Navy life.

Danny had left without saying goodbye and part of him had never forgiven him for it. Not for the longest of times. He'd moved on, put Danny in his past along with everything else and locked it away, concentrated on making a career and life for himself in the military. He'd never allowed himself to get close to someone like that again, it had hurt too much. He scanned over Danny's details again, eyes catching a word he'd overlooked before. Divorced. Obviously Dannny found it easier to fall in love again, had even married a woman. Maybe their relationship hadn't been as real to him as it had felt to Steve. Maybe Danny didn't care as much. Maybe their relationship had been an experimental phase in his life as he figured himself out.

Steve switched off the computer and sat back. It was a lot to take in and he needed to think. He left, thanking the officer for the information and taking a drive to clear his mind and think objectively. He parked up and stood in the fresh air, looking out over the beauty of the island that always humbled him. He pushed thoughts of his teenage love - and lust - aside. He'd come back to the island to solve his fathers murder. Hesse was somewhere on the island and after years of chasing the man, he wasn't going to let him get beyond his grasp if he could prevent it. He'd spent too long tracking him and Anton down to let him slip through his fingers again. Hesse had made it personal when he'd murdered his dad and Steve wasn't going to let sentimental moments of the past stand in his way.

They were different people now, he, Danny and Meka. To get Hesse he needed all the information on his dads case and the best way to do that was be leading the case himself. He thought over the Governor's offer. Full immunity and means. It was tempting, if only to have some free reign as he tracked Hesse, but he didn't want to stay on a more permanent basis. Leaning on his truck he thought of the best way to go about it, he needed to go home and check out the house, see what information he could find for himself. He'd call the Governor later if he ran into obstacles, anything to make the path clear in getting to Victor. He got back in his car and headed for home.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny heard sounds in the garage and quietly made his way through the house. He'd told Meka he was heading home, but had felt they were missing something at the scene. Like a piece of evidence they'd overlooked. Danny had always went with his gut instinct and had headed for the McGarretts instead of taking his usual route home. It had been weird, coming back to the old neighbourhood, the memories the street held. Coming back to Hawaii had been difficult enough but nothing would have kept him from Grace, even if Rachel was still being difficult over the custody of their daughter.

It hadn't been fate or luck that had partenered him up with Meka. They'd lost touch when he first left, yeah they'd written for a while but then moved on to college and careers. It had been at Marv's funeral when he was twenty five that had caused a reunion and they'd rekindled their friendship, stayed in touch and become good friends again, even with the distance of different states. When he'd begun having marriage problems Meka had been as supportive as his Jersey buddies, through the divorce and custody. When Rachel re-married and planned on moving to Hawaii, Meka had helped with the transfer and transition and took on the 'haole' detective as his partner, despite reservations from the rest of HPD on his arrival.

Danny heard more movement, wondering whether to call it in. No doubt Meka would bust his ass if he stumbled in alone on some returned criminal come to cover their tracks. But it had been over a week now, why would they return? Maybe it was just some hobo hoping to bed down for the night in a house evidently not being lived in currently, considering the crime scene tape had yet to be removed. Going on his instinct, Danny ignored the heavy presence of his phone in his pocket advising him to call for backup and instead, one hand on his gun, moved further towards the garage, alert for anything beyond.

He saw a figure accross the garage and by the looks of it, not a hobo- okay so maybe his instincts were off. This entire case had him on edge, it being Steve's dad, he'd been agreed with Meka about taking the case but really, what had he been thinking. There was a history Danny couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried and it was like opening a can of worms. He'd made Meka promise if Steve had to be called, Meka would do the talking and not mention Danny period. That was if Steve even remembered. It was a long time ago and the way things had finished between them, why would Steve even want to remember him? 

Then again, Danny hadn't ever forgotten.

The guy was closing up a toolbox that hadn't seemed out of place. Danny frowned and unholstered his gun. Maybe he'd been wrong, maybe that was what he'd missed, what was the guy doing in here anyway? As he moved into the garage, partly obscured by the car Danny was pretty sure was the same one John had been fixing up twenty years ago, his foot kicked up against a pot and spooked the man accross the room.

The man spun around and Danny raised his gun further, moving quickly when he took up a gun himself and raised it to him. So much for the element of surprise Danny thought, feeling a thrum of adrenaline rush through him.

"You, who are you?" He barked out, moving into the open. He'd prefer not to have bullets exchanged, but if they were, he hated them pinging off car hoods. Who knew where they'd end up?

"Who are you?" The guy said at the same time.

Danny felt frozen, couldn't lower his gun, couldn't move. The adrenaline left him as fast as it had reared up, leaving him feeling cold and dazed. If someone had rose up out of the cold concrete floor and bashed his head in with the tyre iron he wouldn't have been more surprised or shocked than he was facing down Steve McGarett right now. He blinked and searched Steve's face, which hadn't changed expect he'd grown, up, everything up which of course had been obvious when they were younger. Steve had always been tall, he was just taller now, filled out with muscles. Definite muscles, definite physique. Danny profiled it all, the flash of ink under his t-shirt sleeve, the effortless way Steve held his gun but then of course, the Navy. Steve had joined up and probably made a good career out of it. Danny hadn't ever doubted that Steve would be successful. 

Fuck he still took his breath away.

Steve hadn't expected this. Maybe, maybe he would have had to contact them, he could have spoken to Meka, ignored Danny if he could get information over the phone or just meeting with Meka at some point. But this, Danny, here at the house. Danny, all blonde haired, blue eyed, sexy as ever Danny fucking Williams in his fathers garage with a gun trained on him. He really didn't know what to say. Then he remembered the last time they'd spoken, the goodbye that he hadn't realised was a goodbye. And the hurt as he waited in a secluded place not really believing Danny had really left him like that. The never hearing from him ever again. And he remembered why he was there in his fathers garage. Because he'd been murdered and Victor Hesse was on a loose and fuck he didn't have time to be dealing with the aftermath of his teenage angst. So he did the only thing he could think of, to save himself from having the fallout of the century over a break up that, if he was honest, had broken him twenty years ago and left a hurt that hadn't ever healed up again. 

He lied. 

And it satisfied him that it obviously knocked Danny for six, pretending not to have a mere inkling of who he was. Hoped it hurt Danny the way Danny had hurt him when they were fifteen.

"Commander Steve McGarrett," He barked out at him, taking a strange satisfaction in the hurt that registered for all of a few seconds in Danny's eyes when he asked, "Who are you?"

Danny had to think fast. He didn't remember him? Was that even possible? Danny had known it was him as soon as he'd turned, the slender frame, the kissable jawline. Fuck the neck that went on forever, he remembered kissing that neck, how Steve's throat trembled under his lips when he'd licked over it. Shit Williams, pull yourself together. He wasn't about to reminisce about a teenage romance which evidently hadn't had as big an effect on Steve as it had on him. Nobody, not even Rachel, had ever come close to making him feel in love the way he'd loved Steve. He heard the words leaving his mouth, like his brain was working ahead of his confused heart and soul.

"Detective Danny Williams," He replied, inching further in and watching how Steve followed his movement. "Lower your weapon."

"You lower yours," Steve replied with a small shake of his head. He needed to stay in control, couldn't give anything away. If he could get through the next few minutes without Danny bringing up the past he'd be fine. 

"I'm not putting my gun down," Danny said shaking his head, to clear it and to figure out what to do next. Do not mention the past he told himself. Focus on right now. He shouldn't be here, relative or not it's still an active crime scene. Get rid of him. "Show me your I.D."

"Show me your I.D," Steve said with a stern look of his own. 

Danny swallowed down on his irritation, rolling his eyes, this was ridicuous. "We'll show them together," he finally reasoned because really, this was becoming tiring.

"Fine," Steve agreed coldly. 

"On three," Danny suggested, not waiting for a confirmation and they both reached for their I.D's as he counted down.

He barely glanced at Steve's, flipping his own at him and they both lowered their weapons together. He holstered his and looked at Steve again, mildly hoping he'd show some recognition. But Steve just stared at him with a cold, menacing glare. Danny felt all his defences rising and they began arguing over Steve's not being allowed to be there, Steve trying to take the toolbox until he pulled out his phone and called the govenor. Danny just stood and stared, not quite understanding how it had happened as Steve turned to him smugly, declared him off the case and dissappeared through the door and back out of his life.

Danny leaned back against the car, staring at the empty space where Steve had stood. Had it all just occurred, after twenty years that was how they met again? Fate had brought them back together over Steve's fathers murder and Steve didn't even remember him? He ran a hand over his face and dug his other hand into his pocket. He punched in the speed dial to call Meka and deliver the bad news. He knew he should have called him in the first place, before he'd even turned up at the McGarrett home. 

So much for gut instinct.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading/commenting/kudos on the latest chapters, I've been so busy with work the last few days that I haven't been able to reply to every comment left, so this is a mass thanks to all concerned - I appreciate every last one xx

He went for a drink with Meka, who tried to console him over their beers.

"It's been nearly twenty years Danny," Meka said, patting his shoulder. "And it was all in the space of what, nine months? A lot's happened to both of you since then. You aren't the same people any more."

"Yeah I know," Danny sighed, tipping back the bottle and sucking down a large mouthful. He set it down, smacking his lips together. "But, fuck I don't know, it was like nothing had changed when I saw him."

Meka gave a low chuckle at that and rolled his eyes at him. "You always had it bad for him brah. Ever since you first laid eyes on him."

Danny grimaced and nodded, it was true and there was no point denying it to Meka. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I should never have left like I did."

"Ah c'mon Danny, we were fifteen. You'd both been going through a lot," Meka tried to assure him. "You should go see him, talk to him, see if you can jog his memory."

"No," Danny said shaking his head. "No I can't do that. He doesn't remember and I'm not going to be the one to remind him how I broke his heart."

"It broke your heart too," Meka reminded him. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"This is ridiculous. I'm thirty five years old," Danny said miserably. "I shouldn't be feeling this way about something that happened all that time ago, over some guy who doesn't even remember. Maybe it wasn't as real for him as it was for me, which just makes me even more pathetic. God breaking up with Rachel wasn't even this hard, I shouldn't be reliving all this again."

Meka stood and gave him a push. They'd been at the bar reminsicing and talking it over long enough and Danny was merely drowning his sorrows.

"Brah, you were in love," Meka said as he directed him out of the bar to a cab. "And by the sounds of it, you still are."

"Yeah whatever," Danny grumbled at him and sliding into the back of the cab. Meka shut the door and leaned down to the cab driver to give him the address, handing over a bill at the same time. He leaned down to Danny's window and smiled at him as Danny leaned back, closing his eyes. 

"See you tomorrow Danny," Meka laughed and stood back as the cab pulled away.

Danny took little notice of the journey, but frowned as the cab pulled up at a house.

"Uh, think you missed my stop buddy," Danny said, sitting forward. 

"This is the address I was given," the driver remarked, eyeing Danny in the mirror. Danny frowned and went to argue when his phone bleeped and he pulled it out to find a text message had come through at some point.

' _Seize the moment_ , isn't that the saying, haole?' Meka's message said, followed by a smiley face that gazed mockingly up at him. The bastard.

Danny spluttered, tempted to dig out another bill and redirect the cab to his apartment. But he'd had a few drinks to boost his courage and Meka was right. It was now or never. He climbed out of the cab, straightened himself up and made his way along the path. Danny figured Steve was renting considering his dads place was still cordoned off or Steve owned the place, but Danny didn't think that likely. As far as he was aware, Steve didn't get home all that much, according to Meka.

He paused at the door, wondering what he was going to say. "Fuck it." He said aloud, knocking on the door quickly before he chickened out. He waited a minute, about to knock again when the door opened and Steve stood there in the doorway. He looked freshly showered, hair damp, t-shirt sticking to his skin and wearing board shorts. Danny swallowed down on his lust and opened his mouth to speak, thinking just go with the flow, confess all and see what he said. So he was taken aback when Steve folded his arms, cold and glaring as before.

"What do you want?"

Steve didn't know what else to do. This was completely unexpected. There on his doorstep was Danny, looking a little worse for wear, weary and tired, lips a little swollen, a hopeful look dissolving from his eyes at his reaction. How the hell had he found him?

"I, uh," Danny began, unsure now in the face of Steve's coldness. Then he felt a thrum of anger, at the guys attitude. What the fuck had happened to Steve to make him such a son of a bitch. His atttitude sucked, period. He straightened up, a flash of annoyance in his eyes. "We need to talk."

He didn't wait for an invitation, pushing Steve out of the way and walking inside, glancing around. It was a nice space but definitely rented, it didn't have a hint of Steve in it. Basic decorations and empty shelves, not much sign of life. His shit hole apartment looked more lived in than this clinical looking place.

"I asked - about what?" Steve demanded, breaking into Danny's thoughts.

"About," Danny said, pausing before turning to him in exasperation. "Us."

Shit, Steve thought. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Can't do this, cannot do this. Get rid of him. Don't open this can up, it hurts too much already.

"I don't think we have anything to say _Detective_ ," Steve said, standing by the open door. "If this is about me taking over the case I'm sorry, but I don't need your help on it."

"This isn't about the case _Steve_ ," Danny said and the way he said his name; Steve turned to close the door, not wanting the neighbours to hear and also to hide his face, closing his eyes and remembering how Danny had used to say his name like it was yesterday. Making out under the shade of the palms, rolling in the sand, unable to get enough of one another, Danny whispering his name under his breath.

"Danny," Steve said turning to him, feeling his shakily raised self protection beginning to falter under Danny's desperate helpless look. He looked so hurt and hopeful of recognition.

"How can you not remember?" Danny said, his heart sinking so low he felt his whole body wanting to fall to the floor. "I don't understand - it's me Steve. It's Danny. I just, I came here to remind you, fuck it was so long ago, of course you don't remember me. Only I remember you, because I never forgot you. Never have. And it's killing me babe, you not knowing me. I wish I could show you how much. You must think I'm crazy or something, maybe I am. You made me crazy, always did. Fuck I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense - I just was hoping you remembered something about us."

Danny felt like he was offloading something huge. He knew he wasn't making sense and Steve had every right to throw him out, or even have him arrested because it was one of those crazy moments in life that didn't really make sense. Danny just knew he needed to get the words out. He stared at Steve, desperately willing him to remember and Steve just stared back, all the coldness and glaring gone. Instead he looked so sad and raw that Danny blinked and felt his heart jump.

"I remember standing on the corner of the street waiting for you," Steve said quietly as they stared at one another. "Only you didn't come, because you were in the air, flying home."

Danny paused and sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and taking in a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. A coward right?"

He didn't have any excuse for it, save for being a fifteen year old kid, smitten and in love with a boy and unable to see how his future would turn out without him in his life. "I'm sorry, that's all I can say."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Steve nodded before looking away.

"I didn't know what else to do," Danny shrugged weakly. "I didn't want to say goodbye."

"No you just wanted to run away," Steve said curtly before shrugging himself. "Any way, it was a long time ago. We're different people now. We've grown up."

"Yeah I grew up," Danny nodded in agreement. "But I don't think we're so different, not in some ways. I never did quite outgrow you babe."

Steve turned to him with surprised eyes before they glinted with irritation again. "Fuck, you think you can walk back into my life after all this time and we'd pick up where we left off Danny?"

"No," Danny lied, looking away so Steve couldn't see the hope in his eyes. "I just, guess I hoped we could be grown up about the whole thing."

Steve didn't reply and Danny rocked on his feet, about to turn away when he heard Steve cross the room, felt strong hands cupping his face. Steve forced his face up to look at him, a lust and desperation in his eyes as they looked at each other.

"Liar," Steve whispered before pressing his mouth to his. 

Danny gasped, giving him access, feeling Steve's tongue gliding against his, his hands running down his neck and snaking around his shoulders. Danny's own hands gripped tightly into Steve's t-shirt, kissing him back desperately and feeling a flood of emotion enveloping his body. It was like being fifteen and giddy in love all over again, better than, now they were grown up, with new experiences that had matured them. There was nothing tentative about the touching, it was all about satisfying the need for each other that had been lying stagnant and unheeded for over two decades.

When they peeled apart it was for the desperate need to breathe and their breaths ghosted over each others mouths as they looked at each other properly, for the first time in twenty years.


	12. Chapter 12

They ended up on Steve's couch, one at either end even though it was difficult to keep their hands off one another. But there was a lot of history to catch up on and issues to deal with between them.

"Why'd you do it?" Steve asked after a pause of silence as they sized each other up again.

Danny sighed regretfully and gave a small shrug, hugging a cushion to his side. "We were fifteen babe. I was angry that it was coming to an end, that we couldn't change that. I never wanted it to end, never wanted to say goodbye. I was an idiot, I thought leaving straight away was the right thing to do. It wasn't and I wanted to call so many times, but by then I knew you would be hating me and it was bad enough knowing I'd hurt you. I kept in touch with Meka, asked him not to tell you and when he told me you'd left for Anapolis I knew my chance had slipped away. It was better to just get on with my life. I am sorry Steve, I want you to know that."

"So what brought you back here?" Steve asked with a small smile of reassurance. They'd both been young and naieve, with situations and problems neither of the really had any control over.

"My ex moved here with our daughter," Danny said simply. "I couldn't not be near Grace so I transferred to HPD. Meka helped and we ended up as partners."

"I read that you'd gotten married," Steve nodded, looking at him closely. "Was a little surprised if I'm honest."

Danny grinned in amusement and laughed gently, "Yeah I know - me marrying a woman. What can I say? I've had three serious relationships in my life - you, a guy I dated in college and then I met Rachel. I never expected to fall in love with her, but I did, can't explain it, don't think I have to. I've learned over the years that I don't have to answer to peoples preconceived ideas or concepts. Me and Rachel, we had some good years, we had a daughter and then we had some not so good years. The divorce got pretty bitter, it's been tough, but I don't regret our years together."

"So your daughter," Steve said with a smile, motioning to Danny. "Is she-?"

"Well she's mine," Danny laughed again with a nod. "But I didn't give birth to her no. Course it was easier for Rachel to conceive, if it had been me we would have had to go through an insemination programme, which is expensive and no guarunteed results. A lot of hastle for something we could still have with less stress and expense."

"But she knew?" Steve asked curiously. "About you, you know?"

Danny grinned and nodded again. "Uh we were married, kind of hard to hide that from her when we got naked on a regular occasion. Never mind the menstruation cycles, the keeping well stocked of sanitary products. It was hell if we were both pms'ing at the same time."

Steve laughed at the thought of it, glad to see Danny had become much more happier and relaxed about who he was.

"What about you?" Danny asked after a pause. "You never settle down, meet someone special?"

Steve shook his head, sobering up and glancing away. Since Danny, there hadn't been anybody special. It was difficult, the life he'd led, especially once he'd become a SEAL.

"Nah, I joined up, spent my years climbing the ranks," Steve explained proudly.

"I knew you'd make a success of it," Danny remarked in reply. "Never had any doubt. Have you really stepped out to create this 'task force' for the governor?"

Steve nodded, looking at him again, glad Danny hadn't asked more questions about his love life. "Yeah, actually I had planned to just solve my fathers murder and go back but now I'm not so sure."

"I'm sorry about your dad Steve," Danny said quietly.

"Thanks," Steve said equally as quiet. They fell silent again and Steve moved accross the couch slowly, coming to a rest by Danny, putting a hand on his thigh. "You know, finding out you were back on the islands has unearthed quite a few feelings I thought I'd let go of."

Danny's fingers intertwined around his and Danny leaned back with a sigh. "I never let go of how I felt about you. I just boxed them up thinking I'd never feel the same way again. Even falling in love with Rachel wasn't the same as falling in love with you. Guess there has to be something in that whole 'first love' bullshit everyone talks about."

"Bullshit huh?" Steve laughed, leaning against him, sliding a hand around his shoulders. 

"You always were the touchy feely type," Danny smirked, but he naturally leaned back, enjoying the closeness.

"I still hate you for leaving the way you did," Steve whispered, even though they were alone, it seemed more intimate to talk low.

"Yes, hate my fifteen year old self who thought it was his only option when his heart was breaking," Danny laughed quietly.

"Think we can make another go of it?" Steve asked, nuzzling against Danny's temple.

"You say you still hate me, but you want to date me?" Danny said, sighing and leaning his face against Steve's caressing lips.

"We never finished it officially," Steve said in thought. "Maybe this is fates way of saying we were just on a break. We went out, lived our lives, but we both admit we missed one another."

Danny sighed, closing his eyes, tilting his head back a little. Was it possible? After twenty years, could they walk back into that relationship, bringing with them a little more wisdom and understanding. As Steve's mouth covered his, soft and gentle, different but oh so familiar, Danny thought definitely, maybe, yes.

~

They'd talked some more and made out some more until dawn broke over the ocean. They crashed out asleep for a few hours on the couch, holding one another, before gulping down coffee and reluctantly going back to their lives for the time being.

Steve saw Danny to the door, Danny kissing him and promising he'd call before getting a cab home to change and meet Meka for a late breakfast. Meka was grinning like a cheshire cat when he sat down opposite him, getting the full details and laughing his head off at the thought of it, happy he'd set off the entire event. They laughed and talked, even thinking back to when they'd been kids that summer so long ago.

Danny turned sober and sat back, cupping his coffee mug with both hands and looking Meka straight in the eye.

"He's asked me to join the task force team," Danny said quickly in one breath. He knew accepting meant bringing and end to their partnership. Meka grinned, leaning on the table on his elbows.

"Seriously brah? That's a hell of a request," Meka pointed out. "First real break you've been offerred since you got here man. You know you got a raw deal coming here, most of the guys still treat you like an outsider even though you've been here over a year. The Governors Task Force isn't something to sniff at."

Danny looked at him in surprise, having expected at least sombre, sad words, not eagerness like Meka was trying to get rid of him. He told him so and Meka laughed, reaching over to give his shoulder a shake.

"Danny," Meka declared with glinting eyes. "Partners are for life. We'll see each other around, we'll cross paths on cases. And you'll always be my brah, my ohana. Don't need no partnership for you to know you're my best friend. But don't let that hold you back from a better deal. You got a daughter to provide for, task force is promotion, maybe not a big one, but financially it'll be better for you. Don't worry about us and miss out. Plus, think of all the time you'll get to spend with Steve."

Meka gave a lecherous grin and waggled his eyebrows at him, making Danny snort in amusement. Meka had always been a good friend, like a brother all those years ago and again when he'd come back to the islands. They were good partners, but there were good detectives in HPD and Meka was good, a good man, a good cop, liked by everyone. It wouldn't take him long to be partnered up again. But it would be hard not seeing him or working every day with him.

"If I do this," Danny said, holding a hand up to him. "And I mean _if_ \- then I'll make sure to get you as involved as I can on cases. Sort of a liason between the task force and HPD. Hey, might even get you a positon of your own, though I think Steve wants to keep it small."

Meka laughed, shaking his head at him with a grin. "Brah, you're so sensitive sometimes. Too sentimental, too caring of everyone. This is our job, that's it, our careers. It isn't our life, it isn't going to change who we are to one another just because you got promoted."

"All right, all right," Danny laughed, giving him a playful shove. Meka called him sentimental, but he knew the guy loved him just as much as he loved him back. "Quit with the speeches or I'll be crying into my coffee."

"You'll be doing that any way you crazy haole," Meka snorted, leaning back in his chair. "I know what time of the month it is. Maybe I should call Steve myself, give him a heads up of what to expect certain months of the year."

Danny could only laugh, shaking his head at him as Meka put his head back and roared at his own teasing.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny was surprised by the speed of their relationship. He accepted Steve's invitation to join the task force, though he was less impressed with Steve's methods. It was something they argued about regularly, though Steve gave as good as he got as he always had. It was a relaxed, easy going banter that had always existed between them. It was part of their dynamic.

They went slowly on the personal relationship side of things, though old feelings still remained and new ones were forming, they didn't rush into anything. They agreed to date, twice a week, Steve choosing where to go, then Danny. As the weeks went by, they began learning each others history of the last twenty years. Like back when they were teenagers, they didn't fall into bed right away, though heavy make out sessions usually occurred.

"Did things get easier for you?" Steve asked one night as they snuggled up on the beach just outside his house. "When you went home, people knowing, you know, that you were a _couvade_?"

Danny nodded, head on his chest, arm slung around his waist. "Yeah, Flint was in juvie along with his gang and I realised they had been the only people to give me trouble. Kids were a lot more accepting than I had first thought. Some people had even missed me. And much as it hurt to have left here, it was nice to be home again with my family. I've never felt more accepted than I have by my family, mom and dad never treated me like I was different or delicate. I got the same talk same as my sisters about the birds and the bees along with Matty, though it was kind of funny."

"Why was it funny?" Steve asked, his fingers gently stoking up Danny's arm.

Danny moved, sitting up to look at him with a laugh. "I'd already had sex by the time they gave me the talk. Not that they ever found out. Think Marv was the only person to know in the family and he took that secret to the grave."

"Hey you ever-," Steve began, lifting a hand to run fingers along Danny's face, tracing the lines, commiting every part of him to memory. "I mean, you were always reluctant before. But you said you dated someone in college, did you and he-?"

"No not like that," Danny answered honestly, before giving a bashful smile. "I guess in that way I'm still a virgin."

Steve smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently, assuring him he had nothing to be embarassed about.

"I just wanted to wait for the right person," Danny went on to explain. "Like if I met the right guy I wanted to begin a family with, that it would only be him. Course it's a little romantic, I mean my marriage to Rachel only lasted five years so there's a chance I meet someone, have a kid and then we split up. But it's just something I've held onto any way. Stupid as it is."

"It isn't stupid," Steve retorted, shaking his head. "It's beautiful Danny. It's a part of you you've always protected, why should that change?"

"Well, nobody's ever, you know, fucked me like that," Danny grinned mischeviously, eyes lustful and dark with desire. "But playing around, touching, that's a whole different conversation."

"Oh really?" Steve said with a grin, pulling him closer as Danny clamboured over him, thighs either side of his as he leaned over, hands in the sand.

"Oh yeah," Danny nodded eagerly. "These days it's usually me, myself and I but - oh yeah, some definite fun to be had if you know where to touch."

Steve's hands found their way to his hips, pulling him down and shifting his hips up at the same time, giving a gentle moan at the look of arousal in Danny's face.

"Sounds interesting," Steve replied, a little hoarse. "Do you give lessons in where to touch?"

Danny smiled, leaning down to kiss him, hard and fast, Steve's hands bunching into his tshirt, pushing it up to glide over his skin. When he pulled back they were both panting and Steve's hands had pulled him flush so they lay chest to chest, legs tangled together.

"You know if I knew tonight was going to be the night we'd be getting more physical," Steve laughed as Danny teased and nipped his way along his jaw and neck. "I'd have moved my plans for next weeks date forward."

Danny paused and lifted up, looking at him curiously. "What was so special about next weeks date?"

Steve pushed his hands further up Danny's back, smoothing his fingers over hot skin and firm muscle. He'd always loved the broadness of Danny's back, giving his palms plenty to glide over.

"Was going to take us on a small hike to the cove, maybe camp out overnight at our spot," Steve replied, seeing Danny smile in delight.

Danny leaned down and kissed him again, still hot and passionate before they peeled apart again for air. Danny leaned his head down against Steve's.

"I don't think we'll be waiting another week to get physical," he said laughing. "But we can still go right? Relive some old memories."

Steve laughed himself, rolling them over so he could lean against him, Danny sat up, making it more awkward to completely seduce him. "We can definitely do that."

"Looking forward to it," Danny said, giving him a push before getting to his knees and then his feet. Steve shot up, frowning and wondering what was going on. Surely Danny wasn't going to wait until then after all. 

Danny grinned and held a hand out to him. "Babe, much as I love making out on the beach, if we're going to do this, we're doing it in your bed."

Somehow they made it upstairs without accident, peeling off layers of clothing and Danny found himself lain out on the bed, Steve bent over him, kissing him deeply again as their bodies fell into the familiar rhythm as they grinded against one another.

Steve pushed up on an arm, looking down at him. "I want to touch you, all of you," he said simply, his free hand ghosting down over Danny's ribs. Danny shivered under the touch, looking at Steve closely as Steve waited patiently for permission.

"All right," he choked out with a nervous nod and Steve bent down to press a quick kiss to his mouth.

"You sure?" Steve whispered to him, "Don't just say yes if you don't want me too."

"I said you could touch didn't I?" Danny pointed out to him. "I'd like that. Be nice someone else doing the touching for a change, I want to feel what it's like. Guess you'll be my first again."

They both exchanged smiles at that, at the memories of the first time they'd explored each other so intimately. At this new memory they were creating together years later. Steve lifted up and Danny opened his legs to accommodate him, Steve settling on his knees between his thighs.

"Do I just dive right in?" Steve said with a grin, putting Danny at ease. Danny laughed and bent his knees to plant his feet on the bed to give better access.

"Lube up your fingers or lick them, for now," Danny told him. "Once you start playing, it'll get easier."

Steve nodded and Danny watched as he sucked a finger into his mouth, wetting it with saliva. He looked apprehensive when he brought his hand down, unsure and Danny smiled, lifting up on an elbow and reaching down to help guide his fingers.

"Here, look, see," Danny said, blindly pressing Steve's finger to a hole just under his ball sack. "Or should I say feel. Just light easy pressure okay? Yeah just like that."

Steve smiled with a nod, beginning to brush his fingertip along the hole. Danny sighed and relaxed, settling back down on his back. "Yeah that feels nice."

Steve kept brushing and coaxing at the hole for a time and Danny concentrated on the touch, feeling his body begin to react, watching Steve's face, full of concentration and focus. He smiled as Steve looked surprised, glancing up at him.

"You're getting wet," Steve said as Danny's body began reacting as it should to the touch.

"Yeah," Danny said with a laugh of amusement. "A natural reaction."

Steve grinned and began easing his finger tip in and out of the hole, making Danny shiver in surprise and enjoyment. Steve paused and looked at him in concern, Danny grinning and nodding in assurance.

"It's okay," Danny told him. "Just keep it slow and easy."

"Can you come like this?" Steve asked, easing his finger in and out.

"Yeah, I can," Danny told him. "If you find the right spot. If we were back at my place I could have shown you a few toys I got. Just push in a little further you'll feel a little nub. Sort of like a womans clitoris, a little higher there’s the g spot. I got a vibe that goes at them both at once."

Steve stared at him in amazement before grinning lustfully. "We're doing this at your place next time."

"Ha okay," Danny laughed before he squirmed and threw his head back, giving a hollow moan. "Fuck yeah okay, think you found one of them."

Steve's finger teased at the small nub making Danny squirm and moan again. "Fuck babe."

"Wow," Steve grunted out in fascination.

Danny couldn't reply, squeezing his eyes shut as Steve relentlessly brushed at the nub, breath rushing out of his body. The more he squirmed the more he impaled himself on Steve's finger, making the rubbing and teasing a relentless presence. He arched his back, moaning and making keening sounds at the back of his throat as he gripped the sheets.

"Fuck Danny," Steve gasped out in wonder as he watched him.

"Steve, fuck, you keep doing that I'm not gonna last babe," Danny warned in gasping breaths.

"Yeah?" Steve asked with a grin. "You gonna come like this Danny?"

"Fuck yes," Danny told him. "Fuck Steve, god, ohmygod."

Steve pulled his finger back to the tip, aligning a second before he pushed in slowly, feeling Danny bear down with a grunt. Steve began sliding his fingers in and out of the wet, tight hole, searching for the nub again. Once there he jerked his fingers in and out with a shallow movement, making Danny squirm and groan loudly as his fingertips stroked the nub every other second.

"Oh fuck, Steve babe," Danny grunted through gritted teeth. Steve hadn't seen anything so beautiful in his life. "Oh fuck babe, babe I'm gonna come. Fuck yeah, yes, fuck Steve. Steve. Oh god, ohmygod".

Steve felt inner muscles begin to contract around his fingers, watching Danny's hips lift off the bed as he writhed and squirmed and Steve didn't let up on teasing the nub as Danny choked and panted, orgasm rolling over him wave after wave. It wasn't until Danny's fingers scrambled down to his arm to push him away with a desperate groan that he pulled back, Danny collapsing against the sheets, a shuddering wreck on the bed.

"Fuck," Steve said with enjoyment, crawling back over him to press an urgent kiss to his lips. Danny was barely coherent, kissing sloppily back as he weakly ran a hand up his back.

"Fuck indeed babe," Danny panted in satisfaction. "Better than any vibrator I got at home."

"Is it always that quick and intense?" Steve asked curiously as Danny sucked in breaths, trying to focus once more.

"Yeah most of the time," Danny replied with a nod.

"You ever jerk off as you play with yourself there?" Steve asked, ideas already filling his head of fun that could be had with Danny in his bed. Danny's cock still lay hard and twitching against his belly.

"Sometimes," Danny admitted. "That's real intense though, not easy to keep up on your own, I usually give up on one and finish the other."

"Guess it gives whole new meaning to multiple orgasms," Steve laughed, kissing him again. "And I guess double penetration.”

“You got a dirty mind Steven," Danny groaned under him, pinching his ass playfully. "I'm not sure I want to be your experiment."

Steve laughed, lying down on his side beside Danny. "You're such a bad liar. I'm thinking maybe you'll be happy to experiment with me, probably got ideas in that dirty mind of yours of things we could be doing together."

"No comment," Danny grinned, rolling over to him and running a hand down his side. "Any way, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You got something I can help you with now soldier?"

"Front and centre," Steve smiled as Danny's hand delved between his legs.


	14. Chapter 14

_Six Months Later_

It had been a rough couple of days, kind of rough that had left Danny feeling raw and emotional. Meka's murder had hit him hard, the subsequent caseload had him burning the candle at both ends. After the nightmare of figuring out just who had killed one of his best friends, he'd been left exhausted. Steve had packed two rucksacks, grabbed the tent and hiked them both to the cove just to be away from everything. He'd warned Chin before they went awol, but he planned on being off grid just for a night and a day, they both needed it, but Danny the most.

It wasn't until they'd reached the cove and then their spot by the waterfall that Danny had really broken down; he sat down on a rock and cried. For a while Steve left him alone, set up the tent, started a fire, left Danny to let out his grief. He boiled some water, made them both coffee and handed Danny his tin cup as Danny scrubbed a hand over his face looking surprsingly better after his tears. Danny moved from his rock to join him on the blanket, reclined in his arms.

"How long did you tell Chin we'd be away?" Danny asked as Steve held him quietly.

"Just tonight and tomorrow," Steve told him, giving him a squeeze. "Unless you need longer?"

"Can't run away from life," Danny sighed soberly. "Learnt that a long time ago."

"Grieving isn't running away Danno," Steve assured him, pressing a kiss to his temple. "If you need a few days away, don't be afraid to ask for them."

"This, I need this," Danny replied, patting his hand where it rested around his waist. "I just, I can't believe he's gone you know."

He gave a stuttering sigh and took a quick drink of his coffee to stop himself crying again.

"It's going to take a few days," Steve reminded him. "Weeks even before things start feeling kind of normal."

"Yeah I know," Danny nodded meekly. "Thanks for this, taking me away from everything. Even if it is only tonight."

Steve smiled, resting his chin against Danny's neck, holding him tighter. "You remember when we first came here? I told Meka we were planning on coming here alone, leaving the group at the beach. He told me a few of the guys snuck up here to spy on us that night, they were planning on giving us a scare eventually but he managed to talk them out of that part. Said they got quite a show though, not so much to see but to hear."

Danny gave a laugh, rolling his eyes, "Ha, he never told me that. Sneaky bastard."

"He only told me a few weeks ago, remember, when he came over for poker night?" Steve pointed out. "I think he thought he had some special gift, kept saying he knew we would be together again some day."

"Yeah he used to say that to me too," Danny replied. "When we started keeping in touch again after Marv's funeral, our relationship was often the topic of conversation. I think he saw himself as some kind of matchmaker. He was rather proud he was the one who got us back together again."

"Glad someone believed in us," Steve smiled, pressing his lips against Danny's neck just above the neckline of his t-shirt. He traced a line up to Danny's ear and latched onto the lobe for a moment with his teeth, making Danny shiver and pull his head away with a grin. "He also asked me if I was ever going to make an honest man out of you."

Danny shifted around to look at him curiously, a questioning look in his eyes. "Oh really?" He tried for nonchalant but Steve grinned at the vague attempt at hiding his surprise.

"Yeah, he said he had the feeling you thought I wasn't interested in marriage so I should surprise you with a proposal," Steve informed him.

"He said that?" Danny asked, sitting up and running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Yeah he did," Steve said, leaning forward and grabbing him before he could move further, pulling him back into his arms. "Is that true? Do you think I'm not interested in marriage?"

"Well I - uh, I never said," Danny began with a frown, trying to think straight as Steve kissed the side of his neck again. "I mean we've only been going out a few months-."

"Six," Steve said to that before kissing him again. 

"Ok six, but when he spoke to you that was what, four months? Kind of early to be talking about marriage," Danny explained. "I mean it is, isn't it?"

"Yeah, maybe a little early, but I get the impression you think I'm not interested at all in marriage," Steve said to him, holding him tight as Danny tried squirming away but gave up without much of a fight. "Why is that?"

"I don't know, just didn't think marriage was your kind of thing," Danny said, sinking into his arms again, too comfortable to move. "It's okay babe, I don't care either way you know?"

"Oh," Steve replied sounding a little dissapointed. "You don't care huh. That's a shame really."

"How so?" Danny asked, wriggling around to look up at him, seeing a look in Steve's eyes, one of mischief and desire. 

"Well because after that conversation with Meka, along with him going on and on and on about how we're meant for each other, that we're soul mates, him waxing lyrical about our everlasting relationship, all the shit we went through, twenty years apart and we're back together again, it being fate tc," Steve said with a smile. "Well it got me thinking and the more I thought about it, the more sense it made to me. So I went out and bought a ring, only I figured yeah it was a little early and I didn't want to scare you off so I've got it hidden in the garage, waiting for the perfect moment to ask you to marry me. But if you don't care either way, maybe I should go get my money back. I could use the cash to put in a new bathroom suite, I've been planning on that for a while."

Danny stared open mouthed at him, as if Steve were talking another language and he was trying to keep up with him. He pushed his way to his knees and stared harder, looking around as if something was going to happen to snap him out of the dream he was in.

"Are you saying - you were gonna -," Danny began, waving a hand between them. He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Are you saying you want to marry me?"

He opened his eyes and Steve grinned, leaning in to give him a kiss before giving him a small push and getting to his feet. 

"Was thinking about it, but like I said, that new bathroom won't pay for itself," Steve smirked, heading for the tent. "I'm gonna start supper."

Danny stared blankly as he dissappeared into the tent. He thought over what Steve had said, feeling emotions brimming as he imagined Meka pointing out to Steve that they belonged together. He couldn't stop himself, tears escaping his closed eyelids as he rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes to stop them falling. He was such an emotional idiot, it was nearing his 'time of the month' again, which made him overly emotional. The rawness of Meka's death and the loss, remembering the goof, his best friend, _waxing lyrical_ about his romance with Steve. Danny gave a laugh and sobbed at the same time. God he'd loved the guy so much, he was a brother in everything but blood.

"Ah Danny, I didn't mean to upset you," Steve had emerged from the tent and rushed back over to him, getting to his knees and pulling him close. "I was only joking around."

"I'm not crying about that," Danny said, putting his arms around him. "Well okay, maybe I am. But it's Meka, knowing us so well. It hurts so fucking much."

"Will this make you feel better?" Steve asked, peeling away and instead holding out his palm, a thin ring of gold nestled in his palm.

"Seriously?" Danny asked before he burst into tears again. He wasn't sure how much more his hormones would take. His vision blurred and he sat back on his haunches, trying to get control of himself. He really was riding the rollercoaster right now and it was only going to get worse over the next week. "I hate you so much right now, you're killing me babe."

He heard Steve laugh before he was pulled into a tight embrace again, Steve holding him until he'd stopped crying and calmed down a little, taking in long, easy breaths.

"I ask you to marry me and you say you hate me?" Steve laughed against him.

"You know I don't mean it," Danny retorted. "Any way, who chooses this very moment to propose? You're such an idiot."

"I always planned on proposing here," Steve said, pulling away again to take Danny's hand, lifting it up to slide the ring on. He held it just above his knuckle before looking at him seriously. "Seemed like the perfect place. And I know, it's tough because of what's happened to Meka, but he brought us together all that time ago. He always had faith in our relationship, even if we fucked up along the way. Right until the end he believed in us, so I think this is the perfect moment to ask you, in memory of him."

Danny gave a watery smile and slight nod in agreement as Steve took in a shaky breath of his own before grinning.

"Danny Williams, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" Steve asked, looking him in the eye, face full of pride and hope.

Danny nodded quickly, holding back the tears, "Yes. Of course yes."

Steve slid the ring onto his finger after a little coaxing before Danny launched into his arms, pushing him to the ground as he crowded into him, kissing him hard and deep.

"I love you," Danny gasped before kissing him again, Steve's arms tight around him. "I love you so much."


	15. Chapter 15

They didn't plan a large wedding, it wasn't their style. They decided on a ceremony on the beach behind the house, Grace was flowergirl, Meka's son was a page boy. Danny's family flew in from Jersey making up most of the crowd, with Steve's sister and some of his military _brothers in arms_ there to support him. It was a simple exchanging of vows and rings before a barbeque and party at the house. They married a year to the day that they'd walked back into each others lives.

Danny slipped away from the crowd of people, happy to leave Steve with his Navy buddies to take a moment for himself. He walked down the beach where the high tide was bringing the waves in closer to the house. The sun had set but it was a clear evening, the moon reflected on the ocean.

"Daniel," his mom said, coming up behind him. He turned, smiling as she walked towards him with his dad.

"Hey, you two enjoying the party?" Danny asked them, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek as she took his hand.

"Yes of course," she assured him, giving his fingers a squeeze. "It was a beautiful ceremony, I'm so proud of you."

Danny tried not to roll his eyes and gave a small shrug. "I'm just glad I got through it without crying."

"Not all of us did," his dad replied, his eyes crinkling at the edges when he smiled.

"I knew I got my overly emotional tendencies from you pop," Danny teased, giving his old man a soft punch in the arm.

"It's good to see you happy again Danny," his mom said as he and his dad lifted their fists and pretended to throw a few punches. "After Rachel, I was worried about you."

"Water under the bridge ma you know that," Danny shrugged. "Me and Rachel were good together, but it didn't work out. Me and Steve, this is different."

"Of course it is," his mom agreed with a sharp nod. "Not everybody is lucky to marry their first love you know. There's always been something special between you two."

"Guess it takes a special kind of guy to love a freak," Danny grinned, before holding up his hands in defence as his parents cast wry looks at him. "It was a joke."

"You know we don't like you thinking about yourself that way, joke or otherwise," his dad retorted in his stern, not to be messed with voice Danny realised he'd inherited and used on Grace on occasion. "You never have been and never will be a freak of any kind."

"Preaching to the choir pop," Danny said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "I never have been, nor will I ever be ashamed of who I am. I have two wonderful parents to thank for being able to think that way."

"Well don't you forget it my boy," his dad repied, stern brow smoothing out as he smiled, giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "You're a good man Daniel. Don't ever forget that either."

"I won't pop, I promise."

~

They hadn't planned a honeymoon but Danny's parents presented them with reservations for a palace suite at the Hilton. Danny's dad commandered the house keys from them both and everyone waved them away for their few days of comfort. At least they weren't far away if a crisis occurred, though both of them hoped a new case wouldn't happen until after they'd had their fun.

They'd quickly packed, but the bags were dumped by the door, DND hung on the door knob and it didn't take long to get naked and in bed together.

"Let's stay in here the entire time. We'll use the balcony to get fresh air, we'll order room service, but the next two days and three nights, we do not leave this suite," Steve grinned, crawling over Danny with desire and craving.

"A man with a plan," Danny laughed in agreement. "Knew I'd married you for some goood reason."

"Thank you Danny," Steve smirked, "I can't remember the reason I married you."

"Dork," Danny rolled his eyes, his husband leering at him in pure lust.

"Goof," Steve retorted, leaning down to kiss him.

Danny slid his arms around him and pulled him closer, enjoying the heavy feel of Steve's body pressing down on him, cocks sliding together. Steve hummed against his mouth, tongue snaking out to lick inside his mouth. Danny loved it when he did that, writhing under him, tonguing him back with equal fervor. Their kisses had always been passionate, from the very beginning. It was as if they needed to devour each other, the act complete, unadulterated foreplay in itself. Steve ground his hips down, knees solid by Danny's thighs, feeling him groan and writhe as their cocks rubbed teasingly together.

Eventually Danny pushed and prodded until he rolled them, Danny taking a turn on top to tease him with equal need, pulling back with a gasp for breath. He licked and nibbled gently along Steve's jaw as Steve ran circles and crazy paths over his back with his fingers.

"Want you to fuck me," Danny whispered as he kissed his way to Steve's earlobe, snagging it with his teeth and nipping before trailing back with his mouth. He lifted up to look Steve in the eye as hands slid down to cup his ass. "And I don't mean the way you usually do. Get what I'm saying baby?"

Steve had been grinning lecherously, always eager to give his lover what he wanted. But he sobered a little, understanding exactly what Danny was meaning and suddenly faced with what that represented for Danny. For both of them.

He slid a hand up Danny's back, holding him and looking him in the eye. "Are you sure D?"

He asked carefully, watching Danny's reaction. Danny grinned and laughed, nodding his head eagerly. "Of course I'm sure. You're my husband you idiot. Who else would I be waiting for?"

Steve realised Danny was serious and eager for the upcoming event and relaxed, though a thrum of nerves settled into his stomach. This would be different and he was nervous about Danny enjoying it.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, laying out over him, stroking his fingers over his chest. "Don't you want too?"

"Are you kidding?" Steve smile, holding him close and getting his head in the game. "Of course I want to. It's just, what if it isn't good for you?"

Danny gave a soft laugh and smiled at him with a shake of his head. "It's you babe. It'll be good for me I promise. You've played often enough, don't I always end up completely and utterly satisfied afterwards?"

"This is different Danny," Steve reminded him, earning himself another smile and laugh from his partner.

"Of that, I'm perfectly aware," Danny told him. He lifted up and moved off him kneeling in the middle of the bed. "Steve, please, I'm asking you to do this. For me. For us. I want this. I've been waiting for this. You just made me your husband, that means you get all of me."

"God I love you baby," Steve sighed, sitting up and kissing him, rubbing a hand over his thigh. He went to move behind Danny before pausing and looking at him. "Do we need - should we use protection?"

Danny shook his head, he'd already worked out the dates having religously kept a calendar for years on his cycles. He ovulated once every four months or so and by most medical standards had a three week period within that time to get pregnant. His next cycle was another six weeks away. 

"We can if you want, but we should be okay," Danny assured him.

"Okay," Steve grinned, moving behind him. He put his arms around him, cock rubbing against Danny's ass. "Like this or do you want to lie down?"

"Like this this first time," Danny said, sounding a little nervous now that it was happening. "From what I've read it's best this way for the first few times at least. Positions can kind of be hard because of all the junk in the way."

He smiled and felt Steve smiled against his neck, giving him another squeeze. "All right, get comfortable baby."

Danny leaned down onto his hands, pulling a few pillows down to rest against, folding his arms and resting comfortably, ass in the air, giving a wriggle of encouragement. "Get to it husband."

Steve didn't need any encouraging, already sucking on two fingers and delving his hand down, making contact with the small hidden entrance just under Danny's ballsack. Over the last year he'd learned exactly how to touch to get the juices flowing, always fascinated with how a simple touch made Danny writhe and moan. Danny slid his knees a little wider, Steve's fingers easing inside, making him groan out softly.

Steve jerked himself off with his free hand, growing harder as his fingers drove deeper, seeking that small nub inside his lover that he knew would have Danny writhing. Danny moaned as his fingers connected and brushed gently, hissing out his name and shifting his hips back against him. Steve smiled, watching and teasing incessantly.

Danny sank down further on his elbows, clutching the pillow to his face as Steve’s fingers brushed the nub inside. 

“Steve, babe,” he choked out with a gasp. “Keep doing that I’m not going to last.”

“It’s okay baby,” Steve said, his other hand resting on the small of Danny’s back. “Want to get you all prepared and relaxed for this. Trust me D, want you dripping wet.”

Danny sucked in a deep breath as Steve’s fingers slid deeper, beyond the nub, brushing against his inner muscles. He let out a desperate, keening moan as Steve’s pads of his fingers brushed the g-spot just beyond. Steve had been learning just exactly where to touch, the amount of pressure to apply to give Danny some of the most intense orgasms of his life.

“Ohmygod,” Danny groaned into the pillow, bracing his knees as his thighs shook, hips bearing down on Steve’s fingers. Steve curled his fingers applying more pressure, making Danny’s toes curl in response. “Oh god babe, fuck.”

“Yeah baby,” Steve said, hand circling the small of his back with slight pressure. “You like that don’t you, yeah I can tell. You’re going to come for me on my fingers, then I’m going to fuck this sweet tight hole for you. That what you want baby?”

“Fuck yes,” Danny hissed out before burying his face down into the pillow, his pants and groans muffled by them. “Steve, oh god, babe, please.”

Steve didn’t rush to get him off, slowly teasing and torturing him to the brink of ecstasy, keeping Danny entirely zoned on the impending orgasm about to overwhelm him. Danny squirmed and writhed desperately and Steve listened to the muffled moans and keening cries as Danny drifted to the brink. It was with a shuddering sob that Danny came, whole body jerking and moving, and Steve concentrated on rubbing endlessly on that spot that had Danny incoherent and shuddering. When Steve finally withdrew his hands Danny was shivering, waves of pleasure dissipating over his body over and over, barely able to hold himself up. Steve moved, hands gripping his hips to keep him steady, lining his cock up and rolling his thumbs into his hips to assure him.

“D, you still with me baby?” Steve asked softly, feeling the head of his cock pressing against Danny’s hole, wet and delicately soft.

“Yeah,” Danny mumbled out, lying his cheek against the pillow. “Yeah just – go slow.”

“I will,” Steve assured him with a smile, rubbing a hand over Danny’s ass as he slowly began pushing in. “I’ll take care of you.”

He felt Danny’s hole beginning to stretch to accommodate the thickness of his cock, head sliding in easily enough, Danny’s breath hitching a little as he went. As he pushed further he felt Danny tense a little, watched as he arched his head back, letting out a grunt of surprise.

“Danny?” Steve asked gently. “This feel okay.”

“Uh huh,” Danny keened out on a breath. “God just, oh god babe.”

Steve smiled, taking the reaction as a good thing and letting the feel of taking Danny this way so intimately wash over him. Danny was tight, inner muscles squeezing deliciously around his cock as he pushed further and Steve rubbed a hand against his ass again, thumb brushing at the top of the crack. Steve smiled in thought, they had toys at home and he wondered if Danny could deal with getting fucked in both holes at once, what it would be like to slide a dildo into his ass as he fucked him like this.

Danny made a choked sound and Steve stilled, rubbing his palms firmly up Danny’s back and sides back and forth.

“Come on Danny, relax for me baby,” Steve coaxed, feeling his lovers nerves shivering through him, tension caught in his shoulders and hips. “Come on, come on.”

As Steve whispered and massaged him gently he canted his hips with small thrusts to ease the way, holding on with every bit of strength he had remaining to hold onto his self control. He felt Danny take in deep breaths, sucking them in and letting them out slowly.

“Yeah that’s it,” Steve said gently. “It’s just me D, god you feel so good.”

As Danny relaxed he began pressing forward with more force, nowhere near as deep as he knew he could get within his lover. Every inch he could feel tight, untouched, unbridled heat pressing in around his cock, he swallowed down on a groan of satisfaction. He looked down over his lover, how Danny's hands grasped into the sheets, white knuckled, his breath not as steady as before. This was entirely new experience for the both of them but he knew for Danny, it was something he'd been waiting for most of his life. He wondered at the emotional impact this was having on his lover, as well the physical experience that would remain with him.

"Danny, talk to me baby," Steve coaxed, needing too hear Danny was okay, that he was enjoying this as much as he was. "

"Fuck I - it's a lot," Danny sputtered out with a gasp. "Feels, full already. Oh fuck."

Steve slid in further, easing his way, Danny's inner muscles tight around his cock and it felt sublime. Danny let out a keening, choking groan.

"Steve, yes, babe," he said, voice tight with need.

Steve looked down to where they were connected, there were still inches to bury into his lover and he knew Danny could take him all, could bury balls deep into him usually, but even like this it was satisfying. He hadn't even begun to move properly and he paused, letting them both adjust to this new feeling, the difference to how they'd made love before. Danny was still when usually he'd be writhing, pushing back, taking as hard as Steve gave it. But right now Danny was almost still save for a near imperceptible trembling that shivered over his shoulders, his back and into his hips where Steve's thumbs circled softly.

"You're so beautiful baby," Steve whispered, pushing a hand from the small of Danny's back up his spine. He couldn't hold still any longer, the heat and desire between the both of them making his hips move. He pulled back carefully before pushing forward, Danny's body providing a natural slick for him to glide against.

Danny moved his arms, pulling the pillow tighter against him and Steve wasn't sure entirely how much Danny was present for this and how much he was lost in the rawness of it. He took his husbands moans and sounds of pleasure as a positive that he was enjoying the moment as much as he was. Steve fell into a rhythm, slow and steady, he'd be careful the first few times until Danny got used to him, then they'd see what fun could be had. A sheen of sweat was developing over Danny's back, light and soft but there all the same, his body heating up, hot under Steve's palms. 

Steve closed his eyes and took stock of his own pleasures, moaning out himself as he enjoyed the new sensation, the slick and the tight muscles massaging along his shaft. He felt Danny tense, opening his eyes quickly and looking down in alarm as Danny let out a desperate 'oh', knees slipping wider. Steve stopped, palm hot on the small of his back.

"Baby?" Steve asked quickly.

"Don't, don't stop," Danny choked out, pushing back against him and letting out a low groan Steve recognised as one of arousal, like he was close to orgasm. "Steve, Steve."

Steve couldn't deny him anything and moved again, sliding slow this time just to hear his lover let out the sharp gasping 'oh' again, watching him begin to writhe. He did it again, shifting back and sliding forward, Danny keening with a desperate breathe.

"Oh god babe, Steve - gonna come you - keep doing that," he said between gasps. Steve smiled, a goal had been set, give Danny a mind blowing orgasm whilst getting fucked like this for the first time. And on their wedding night.

"God I love you so much," Steve mused, bracing his knees and moving faster, the glide and slick perfect, feeling his own pleasure beginning to build, balls tightening.

Danny's hands raked at the sheets, pressing back at him with each slide forward, face half buried in the pillow.

"Babe, yes, yes fuck - Steve, Steve," he moaned out, Steve could feel his own toes beginning to curl at the way muscles began to tighten further around his shaft. "Steve, oh god Steve."

Seeing and hearing Danny orgasm from being touched was one thing, but feeling him come like this was another and Steve felt all his breath leave his body. Danny's muscles spasmed and beat with an intensity, making him grunt and moan in pleasure, his cock completely caught in the convulsions. He rocked into it, eager to feel more, lost in Danny's pleasure and feeling it brining on his own.

"Danny, fuck yes baby," he groaned out, hips pistoning back and forth as he dorve into his pliant body. "Danny, Danny."

Everything shattered apart as he came, driving his hips forward and feeling his cock milked by Danny's body as he emptied into him. Bright white assaulted his senses, like he'd been hit by a flash bomb and he was frozen until everything stopped imploding and he came back to reality. Danny had been tense and desperate before and now he was pliant, relaxed, shoulders slumped, breathing hard like they'd ran a marathon. As Steve eased out of him, Danny's body gave a shiver of overwhelmed pleasure. Steve clamoured to his side, Danny slowly stretching out but not moving too much.

Steve put an arm around him, sharing the pillow as they both recovered from the experience. He gazed at Danny who had his eyes closed, basking in the moment. Steve smiled, stroking his back and leaning in to press a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Still with me baby?" he whispered.

"Gimme a few minutes, k?" Danny mumbled without moving, giving him a small smile even so.

Steve happily gave him the time he needed, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking himself. As Danny recovered he pressed kisses to his face, neck and shoulders, gently stroking and caressing him all over his back and arms. Eventually Danny cracked open an eye, then two, before twisting onto his side and putting a hand around Steve.

"Back with me," Steve smiled.

"That was," Danny began, trailing off. He wasn't sure what it was, but it had been beyond his expectations.

"Yeah it was," Steve replied in agreement, giving a small laugh. "Bet you wish you'd tried that a long time ago."

Danny smiled, lifting his hand to brush Steve's cheek. "I'm glad I waited. Wouldn't have been the same with anyone else. Only you babe."

"That good huh?" Steve teased, leaning in to kiss him. "Just wait until we've practiced a little more."

"Is it possible to die from pleasure?" Danny laughed before kissing him softly.

"It'd be a hell of a way to go," Steve grinned in reply.


	16. Chapter 16

_Three Years Later_

"Look I hear you babe," Danny said, taking Steve's hand as he stood beside him giving him an imploring look. "I know how much you want this. I do too. There was a slim chance it was going to happen this first try okay? We agreed we'd give it this year and if we don't conceive, _then_ we'll think about artificial insemination."

"Yeah I know," Steve sighed, giving a shrug. "It's just, I thought maybe-."

"There is such a thing as wanting it too hard," Danny smiled, leaning up against him and giving him a kiss. "We've had a tough couple of weeks, that can't of helped, my body being stressed and such. But we have my calendar, we're working with the family planning clinic and best of all, we can have all the fun of practising until one of your swimmers decides to take the swim of his life."

"Well, I do like the practice," Steve nodded, giving a grin. "And you can never practice too much."

"Nope never," Danny agreed with a nod.

~

_Six months later_

"Danny?" Steve shouted as he walked through the house. Danny had said he was getting something from upstairs but when he hadn't come back after ten minutes, Steve had grown concerned. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Danny shouted back, not sounding himself.

Steve frowned and hovere at the foot of the stairs. "You sure?"

"Um, Steve," Danny replied and Steve started up the stairs worried. "You want to come up here."

"I'm here, what's wrong?" Steve asked, having located Danny in the bathroom. He tapped on the door. "You not feeling too good?"

"Uh, well, no, I mean, I feel fine," Danny replied, opening the door and holding up a small plastic stick. "Not sure how long that's gonna last. Depends on when morning sickness kicks in."

"Is that? Does that mean - are we?" Steve began to babble, looking from him to the stick, back to Danny again.

"Well I guess we should make an appointment with the clinic to confirm it," Danny nodded with a wide smile. "But yeah, I think we're pregnant."

"Oh my god," Steve said suddenly, feeling weak at the knees. He reached out and pulled Danny against him, leaning down and pressing a long, lesiurely kiss to his mouth.

"Happy?" Danny smiled as Steve held him close, seeming unwilling to let him go.

"You make me the happiest man alive, every single day Danno," Steve replied, kissing him again. "I love you baby."

"Love you too," Danny sighed, putting his arms around him tighter and enjoying being held close by his husband.

~

_Nine Months later_

Danny had enjoyed being pregnant, but he hadn't enjoyed being the pregnant partner worrying every time his husband was called onto a new case. He knew what Steve was like on the job, he'd finessed his ability to handling him when working alongside him. Without him to keep an eye, Danny worried just what trouble Steve would find himself in, even if he did trust Kono and Chin to keep an eye out. They acted as his spies openly and Steve knew they reported back to Danny if he did anything they knew Danny would dissaprove of. Steve had taken to calling them traitors, but it would take too long training new recruits to be his back up.

In the early months he'd stayed on with 5-0, though Steve was reluctant to take him out in the field, but he was still good to have at a crime scene and lend his skills to the job. Eventually Steve desked him, something they argued about at work and at home until Danny accepted that in his condition, car chases and shoot outs were unacceptable working conditions. So he'd made HQ his little empire, baby bump getting bigger until he waddled rather than walked, got back pain most of the time that he sat at his desk and devoured everything left in the HQ commissary. When he'd taken to lying on Steve's couch in his office more than working, Steve had decided to enforce his paternity leave, a month before the baby was due.

At home everything was set. Grace had already been given Mary's old room, so they had stripped Steve'd old bedroom down and created the nursery. Neutral colours because for their first one, they'd decided not to find out the sex. Steve being the efficient man that he was, already had a bag packed for Danny going to the hospital for when it was time.

It was 2am on a thursday when Danny shook him awake, surprisingly calm despite the fact he'd begun feeling the beginnings of labour a few hours before. He'd let Steve sleep, keeping quiet until he considered it time to go to the clinic. He was already dressed and ready to go,sitting on the edge of the bed with an amused look on his face as Steve quickly dressed with something akin to panic on his face the entire time. Danny stood up, took his hands and told him to breathe.

"Everything is going to be fine babe," he assured him. "Just get my bag and let's go. I'll call Chin and Kono on the way."

Steve kept to the speed limit all the way there, though he was keen to put his foot down. He kept shooting Danny concerned glances when he went quiet and practiced his breathing techniques to ride the pain, not making any complaint. Male pregnancies were uncommon, so a team had worked closely with them the entire time through the family planning clinic and Steve had called ahead to tell them they were on the way. It amazed him how calm Danny remained as he got out of the car, giving Steve a roll of his eyes when he suggested he get a wheelchair.

They signed in, were taken into a cosy room with a bed, monitors and their midwife, Leilani, came to do some preliminary tests.

"How long have you been feeling the contractions?" she asked as Danny stripped off his shirt.

"Couple of hours, they are about thirty minutes apart or so now," Danny told her.

"A couple of hours?" Steve questioned. Danny gave him a smile and shrugged as he picked up a hospital gown.

"There wasn't any need for both of us to be awake until now," Danny pointed out, ignoring Steve's chiding glare.

"Finish getting changed and we'll get you connected to the monitor, check your dilation," Leilani said with a smile.

When she returned Danny was on the bed and Steve was sat next to him, feeling like a third wheel. There was little he could do but hold Danny's hand.

Leilani quickly got set up, Danny squeezing Steve's hand as another contraction, a tougher one this time, began. Danny grit his teeth and breathed through it, but it was harder to deal with the pain on that one.

"Okay so that was a big one," Leilani said, looking at the monitor. "The momentum will begin to pick up from now on. You're nearly five centimetres."

Danny nodded, he'd done enough reading and been to enough appointments to understand his labour was going to turn quick and intense. It was the second phase, which usually lasted no more than two hours. Things were about to get real tough and he had a moment of panic, fingers tightening around Steve's and he pulled him closer.

Steve looked at him in concern, resting his palm on his brow. "You okay baby?"

"Not sure I can do this," Danny said meekly, giving a shake of his head.

Steve smiled and leaned down, kissing his cheek. "Are you kidding? You've been preparing for this, you know exactly how it will go. You promised, textbook delivery you told me remember? No problems, no complications."

"I told you that to stop you worrying," Danny chided. "Now I'm not so sure."

"A promise is a promise Danny," Steve replied, kissing him again. "You can do this. It's a little late to change things."

Danny nodded, sucking in a breath and looking determined. He closed his eyes and relaxed before frowning and looking at Steve in panic.

"I didn't call Rachel," he said quickly. "She should know we're here, let Grace know. I called Chin and Kono but I forgot to call-."

"Okay, okay," Steve assured him, patting his shoulder. "I'll go see if Chin or Kono have arrived, ask one of them to get a message to them."

"Yeah, okay, good, a plan," Danny nodded, but he was reluctant to let go of Steve's hand.

"Danny, I'll be gone a few minutes, that's it. Leilani is here remember," Steve assured him, managing to extract his hand. He quickly left the room, finding Chin and Kono both in the waiting room. They jumped to their feet with grins as he went to them.

"How is he?" Kono asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Everything okay?" Chin asked with concern.

"Great, everything is going according to plan," Steve assured them. "Could one of you call Rachel, tell her we're here?"

"Sure boss," Kono nodded, pulling out her phone and stepping aside.

Steve let out a deep breath and smiled at Chin. "Not long now. Couple of hours tops, he's in the second phase."

"You should get back in there," Chin said, grinning and giving him a push. "We'll make sure everybody is informed. Love and luck to Danny."

"Yeah, thanks brah," Steve smiled, giving him a quick hug before returning to the delivery suite. He was surprised to find a flurry of activity happening within the room after only a few minutes, the team were beginning to prep and Danny was groaning loud and in pain.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked, going to his side in a panic.

"Perfect," Leilani informed him. "But like you know, things tend to pick up speed in this stage. Danny you're dilating fast, the contractions are more powerful. Tell me if you get the urge to push."

Danny was gritting his teeth and managed to nod in response. The contraction began to fade and he batted Steve's arm to get his attention.

"Is everyone here?" he asked, panting and gasping.

"Chin and Kono are and they are letting people know," Steve told him, taking his hand and mopping his brow. "You're doing great baby. It won't be long now."

"You know this is crazy," Danny said, looking a little wild in the eyes as Leilani came to stand by his side, offering him some water. "I fell in love with a boy on a beach when I was fifteen, now I'm having his baby."

Leilani laughed and set the cup aside, resting a hand on his shoulder. She already knew their story having known them for a few months now, but it was probably one of the more romantic stories she'd heard in her many years as a midwife.

"You're fully dilated Danny," she informed him. "This baby obviously wants to get here fast and meet it's parents. So, remember to breathe okay, just like you've practised, next contraction, start pushing."

Steve took his hand and smiled at him, the only thing he could do was offer him support. Danny remembered being in the deliver room when Rachel had had Grace, he'd felt like a spare part too. But he was grateful his husband was there, he needed Steve's strength to get him through this. He knew what was going to happen, had read enough books to know the third phase, the birth, was the hardest and most painful part. But it was worth it, to bring their baby into the world.

He closed his eyes when a blinding spark shot through his groin and a contraction assaulted his body. It started slow, but the pain got worse and he could feel it, an unusual, desperate urge to bare down.

"God it's happening," he muttered with a gasping breath. He held tighter onto Steve's hand, heard Leilani somewhere in the room encouraging him to push harder. He put his head down and groaned, pushing, feeling everything stretching, painful and blinding hot. 

"Breath Danny, remember to breathe," Leilani was saying and Steve was rubbing his back in slow circles, he drew in a breath, steadied his breathing and bore down again with another agonising push before the contraction began to subside.

"Good Danny, you're doing good," someone told him and he opened his eyes, tried to focus as he lay back. He felt like he wasn't himself, could feel the baby inside making it's way out of him, it was weird and uncomfortable but perfect at the same time. A cloth wiped over his faith, giving him some relief from the heat.

"Okay Danny we can see the head," Leilani told him, giving his knee a squeeze. "Just one more big push like that and your baby will be here."

Danny couldn't reply, the blinding pain had already begun again, he'd been relieved for all of a few seconds. The contraction built and he pulled in a deep breath, clutching onto Steve desperately and baring down, pushing hard. It seemed to go on forever, people talking around him but he was zoned out now, just him and the baby coming into the world. He felt something give, pain dimming a little, contraction easing off and he slumped back, gasping and moaning, pressing his face into the cool cloth Steve held against him.

There was a hum of voices and he opened his eyes, vision a little blurred as he came back to the room slowly. He gazed up at Steve who was staring past him and then a tiny, sharp cry permeated the room. A little gasp and moment of silence before the cry began again. Danny moved his focus to where Steve was looking, Leilani approaching them with the baby in her arms, a beaming smile on her face. She plunged the bundle against Danny's chest and he looked down at one of the most beautiful sights of his life. He remembered the first time he'd met Grace, one of the best moments of his life.

"Danny, Steve, I'd like you to meet your son," Leilani said, patting Steve on the back as he leaned over, utterly spellbound by the tiny human being they'd been handed.

Danny grinned, reaching up and grabbing a handful of Steve's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. Steve kissed him tenderly before gazing down at their boy.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked, looking to Leilani for confirmation. 

"A perfect, healthy baby," Leilani nodded. "An extra special baby, just like his father."

She looked at him and gave a small wink before moving away again. Danny stared at her before looking down at his son and peeling away the blanket to look at him closely. Ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes, button nose, puckered mouth, head of dark hair like Steve's. Steve laughed, knowing what he was looking for and inclined his head downwards as Danny awkwardly tried to look. He grinned and nodded, wrapping the blanket back around the baby and pressing a kiss to Danny's forehead. 

"Just like you," Steve repeated. 

Danny beamed and held the baby tighter as he settled and stilled in his arms, falling asleep.

~

"Dad," Grace said, running into the room and straight over to him with a smile on her face. He held out his arms and pulled her close as she hugged him tight. It was the next day and he was due to be discharged in a few hours. 

"Hey Monkey," Danny said, kissing her on the cheek. 

She clamoured off him and turned to where Steve was sat in the chair beside the window, the baby in his arms.

"Hi Gracie, want to meet you baby brother," Steve smiled as she walked over to him. She kissed him on the cheek and leaned over to look at him.

"Have you named him yet?" She asked, stroking his cheek gently with a finger.

"This," Steve said proudly, propping his son in the crook of his arm as Grace sat on his free knee with a grin, putting an arm around his neck. "Is MJ. MJ, this is your big sister, Grace."

"MJ?" Grace asked, gazing as MJ opened his eyes, big, deep blue orbs.

"Meka John," Steve explained with a smile. "You want to hold him?"

"Yeah," Grace smiled excitedly.

"Come over here," Danny said from the bed. "Then I can hold both my babies."

Grace laughed, giving a small roll of her eyes. She was thirteen now, too big to be called a baby anymore, but she jumped up, climbing onto the bed and settling under Danny's arm and holding out her arms for Steve to lie MJ against her.

"He's got your dimples," Danny teased, giving her a squeeze.

Grace scrunched up her nose and laughed, rocking her brother gently in his arms.

"Can I come and help with him?" she asked.

"Any time you want, of course," Danny assured her.

"When you coming home Danno?" Grace asked, lying her head on his shoulder.

"Soon hopefully," Danny replied.

"Can I stay tonight?"

"We'll see," Danny said, he was exhausted after the delivery and knew what it was like having a newborn at home. Life had suddenly changed in ways he couldn't possibly imagine.


	17. Chapter 17

As Steve signed off some paperwork, Danny made sure they hadn't forgotten anything in the room. MJ was settled in his carrier ready to go home and Danny picked him up, unable to keep his hands off his little bundle. MJ opened his eyes as he was moved but didn't stir, staring directly up at his dad.

"You ready to go home my little man?" Danny beamed, walking around the room slowly. "Don't tell anyone but I think they've decorated the house. Your Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono were acting pretty shady and left early. Uncle Kamekona was acting shady too but he usually does so I can't say if he's in on the surprise. You'll get to know all of them as you grow up. You're Uncle Max, well he's a little weird but then we all are. He's a good person though, can be funny if you get his sense of humor. You're Auntie Mary is flying in and Grandma and Grandpa too. Yeah you got a big family to get to know kid. The Jersey crowd, it'll be a lot to take at once, but I'm sure you'll do okay. They're good stock, good people, without them I'm not sure I'd be here talking to you."

Danny came to a halt at the mirror in the corner of the room, looking at his reflection as he held his son in his arms. He turned a little so he could see MJ's little face in the reflection too, giving a smile. 

"You know, it was tough for me growing up. Being different was hard, but it doesn't have to be. People called me a ''freak and for a long time I thought I was one. Turned out I wasn't, I was just me. You're dad understood that, he's a great person your dad. You're going to love him, I love him, have done for over twenty years. You are not a freak, you're just unique. One day you're going to be grown up and you might have this moment with your own baby. That's when you'll know, being different doesn't make you weird. It kind of makes things perfect."

He smiled and looked at their reflection, hearing the door open behind them and he turned around to Steve coming in to the room.

"You ready? Will I go pull the car around?" Steve said as Danny walked back to the bed and placed MJ back in his carrier.

"Yeah I'm ready," Danny nodded, fastening the straps securely and picking the carrier up by the handle. "Let's go home."

~fin~


End file.
